Servant of Evil
by ozxiii
Summary: Twins were born and the Asakura Family didn't know what to do. They only needed one heir. "Choose one of them, and the other can be some servant. Or we can kill him." Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Read and Review anyway please?
1. Prologue

**A/N: FIRST Shaman King Fic. EVER. So please don't be too harsh. :) Anyway, The fic I'll be writing is based on this song. It's vocaloid. Go listen to it, it's not so much the song, but I a video I saw of it that gave me the idea. Anyway, here's the song lyrics (translation). Consider this a sort of… prologue**

**

* * *

**Servant of Evil: _"Waru no Shimo Be"_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you_

_Inside expectations we were born  
We were blessed by the church bells  
For the convenience of selfish adults  
Our future was split in two_

_Even if all the world  
Became your enemy  
I will protect you so  
You just be there smiling_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you_

_When I went to a neighboring country  
In town I caught sight of a girl of green  
From that kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight_

_But if the princess wishes for that girl  
To be erased  
I will answer that_

_Why? My tears won't stop_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated madly driven twins  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh, laugh innocently_

_Before long this country will probably end  
By the hands of angered citizens  
If this is what they say we deserve  
I will definately oppose that_

_"Here, change into my clothes"  
"Please do this and escape immediately"  
"It's alright we are twins"  
"Surely no one will realize"_

_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive  
Destiny separated sad twins  
If they say that you are evil  
I have the same blood flowing through_

_Once upon a time there was  
A treacherous kingdom  
And reigning over that place  
Was my very cute sibling_

_Even if all the world  
Became your enemy  
I will protect you so  
You just be somewhere smiling_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you_

_If we could be reborn  
I want to be with you again that time_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: I just want to be clear on one thing. This fic is based on this song ONLY. I know "Servant of Evil" is the second song in the series of "the Story of Evil" songs, but I only had the idea whn i heard the second song. The first song is closely tied to the second song, so I guess you can say that this fic is based on that too, but not so much. As for the other songs in the series, they're not part of this fic. If i ever decide to write something about those songs, i'll tell you then, but otherwise, this fic has NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE OTHER SONGS IN THAT SERIES.**  
_


	2. A Perfect Imitation

**A/N:Okay, just so you know, things might get REALLY confusing in the chapter. You'll know what I mean by the end of this first one….**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: _"A Perfect Imitation."_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins_

"Nii-chan…"

"Yes?"

Two brothers sat in the field. It was a beautiful, bright day. Clouds were thin wisps and the sun shone brightly. The field in which they sat in was lush with tall green grass. An occasional white daisy sprang up amongst the green.

"I made something for Nii-chan."

The older of the two brothers - twins - stood and came around to his younger brother. An innocent smile was on the face of the younger brother.

"This is for you!"

The younger boy help up a wreath of grasses tied together. Daisies were placed strategically around the wreath.

"Because Nii-Chan's going to become king one day. I made you a crown."

The younger boy smiled happily in innocent bliss. The older brother smiled back - albeit a little sadly- but happily received his gift. It was little things like this, the beautiful day, his brother's cheery mood, that brilliant smile, that made his life so blissful.

"Hao."

The brother who was standing turned around. The time of sibling bonding had been interrupted by the rest of the family.

"Come Hao, it's time for lessons."

"Yes Father."

At that, Hao turned from his brother and went towards the main house. His younger brother's smile

fell from his face.

"Nii-chan has to go again?"

"Yes Yoh. I'll come play with you again later, okay?"

"Mmm. Okay."

Once his brother was gone, Yoh sat alone. He fell backwards so that he was looking up at the sky. He enjoyed afternoons like this, where he could laze around and do nothing but watch the sky. But the activity seemed to have lost it's worth when Hao left. The brothers usually stared at the clouds together, watching the puffs of white travel across the sky.

He thought back to just a few minutes before Hao had been called away.

* * *

_"Nii-Chan?" _

_The younger twin was busy fiddling with blades of grass. He wove them carefully into each other so that they would hold it's shape._

_"Yes?"_

_The older twin did nothing but lie on his back and watch the clouds. His eyes traveled across the sky, following the movement of one particular cloud until it was out of sight before he watched another cloud._

_"where do you think the clouds come from?"_

_The younger brother waited for a response. The only sound was the sound of the wind through the grass and the sound of his fingers working deftly at his little creation._

_"I don't know. Maybe somewhere far, far away."_

_The answer seemed to be one very well thought out reply. Hao had once pondered the very same _

_question his brother was asking him now, but even then, he had not arrived to a conclusion. He thought for a moment longer, watching another cloud go by. 'what if others had seen the same cloud he had just been watching? Others… from all over the world?'_

_"Really?"_

_"Un."_

_"hmm… where do you think the clouds are going?"_

_Hao was stunned by his brother's second question._

_"That's a good question… what do you think?"_

_"I don't know. I thought for a long time, but I don't know…"_

_So these were the kinds of things that Yoh thought about? Hao, too, thought for another moment. It _

_was a good question indeed, but Hao didn't like it when he didn't' have the answer to Yoh's questions. He liked being the older brother because that meant that he could protect his little brother, and that also meant that he should have the answer when Yoh asked him a question._

_"You want to know what I think?_

_Hao seemed to have come up with an answer that he was satisfied with. _

_"what?"_

_"I think they're going towards their future."_

_

* * *

_

Yoh had thought about Hao's words for awhile now, since he had spoken them. They were exactly the words that Hao would say. It was very… fitting of Hao to say something like that- vague, yet deep. There was meaning behind those words, though they only seemed to skim the surface of the topic, they were words that were carefully selected - chosen to make Yoh wonder about them.

A long time passed. The sun setting in the distance. Yoh had spent his entire afternoon watching clouds. Again, he enjoyed the activity, but less so because of the absence of his brother…

And then it seemed that Yoh's peace was disturbed.

Angry shouts erupted from the main house. Yoh could hear the distinct voice of, not only his brother, but his parents and grandparents too. Worried, he stood up, and carefully made his way back home. He was scared though, and so he crept through the door, subtly, trying to gain as little attention as possible. He was unnoticed as hoped.

"You can't do that to me! You can't do that to _him_!"

Him?

"You _will_ do as we tell you! You're the next in line for king and you _will_ become the head of this family!"

"You have no right to decide for me!"

"Yohmei- stop it. Hao-"

"Hao will be the heir and honor to our family!"

"No!"

"You should be honored at the very idea of this!"

The shouting frightened Yoh. He wasn't use to his family being at each other's necks. He didn't like it at all. What were his parent yelling about? His grandparents… and Hao?

"Yohmei."

"What!"

"I think I know how to ensure Hao becomes heir."

"I'm not going to do it, no matter what you say!"

"It's because Hao wants nothing more than to laze around like his brother."

It seemed his parents and grandparents were ignoring Hao's objections now.

"I see… I see what you're-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO _US_!" Hao shouted. It seemed that everyone had caught on to the situation except Yoh, not that Yoh was even in the discussion, but he was an important part of it.

He didn't understand it then, but he was a _very_ important part of the conversation at hand.

"A week from now. Keiko and I are leaving to America anyway, it may give Hao a chance to see international affairs at work, he'll be in charge of them one day anyway."

"Yes… you're smart Mikihisa. I didn't even think of that… it was smart. Keiko, you married well."

What? What was going to happen tomorrow?

A loud sound of foot steps were heard then, and Yoh quickly ducked out of the house, running for the spot he had been in before. He didn't quite make it, but he made it far enough that no one would be able to tell he had been eavesdropping on the conversation. He lay on the grass, panting, staring at the sky again. Clouds were no were to be seen, and the sky was now dotted by little white specks that shone. The stars.

"Otouto?" Hao's voice had softened considerably from the tone he had used to object their parents.

"Nii-chan?"

"Come here,Yoh."

Yoh stood up, trying to look as ignorant and relaxed as he could. He made his way to his brother. Hao turned and motioned for Yoh to follow him. They went up to their room and Hao locked their door. It seemed that they wouldn't be disturbed anyway, not with what their parents and grandparents were planning.

"Yoh, you have to listen to me, carefully, okay?"

A nod.

"How…. No…Can… um… wait.."

Yoh stared at his brother's strange behavior. It wasn't like his brother to be at a loss for words, to be unable to voice his thoughts.

"Okay… Yoh, how well can you pretend to be… me?"

Yoh's worried disappeared in an instant. As Hao playing a game with him? Oh joy, a game! Yoh loved

games, and Hao _had_ promised that he would play with Yoh again after his lessons were done. Yoh thought for a moment. Hao's lessons were done for today. So they would play now?He was up for the game.

"What do you mean pretend?" Yoh gave Hao a neutral face that mirrored his own. For a moment, the innocence and laziness in Yoh's eyes disappeared and Hao truly thought his reflection had somehow pulled itself out of a mirror and into this world.

Then Yoh burst out laughing.

"Nii-chan was fooled!" Yoh laughed.

Hao was stunned. '_But it was a good thing. If even I can be fooled…_'

There was hope yet.

"Otouto," Hao said to gain his brother's attention.

"Hm?" Yoh stopped laughing, his giggles dying away.

"Can you pretend to be me from now on?"

What had Hao meant by that?

"I need you to be me from now on."

Yoh wasn't quite sure what was going on. The argument that was downstairs, Hao's strange behavior, this strange new game they were playing… it hadn't clicked in Yoh's brain yet… and it wouldn't for a long time to come.

"When you hear Hao, you'll respond as if you were me. When you walk, you'll walk like me. You'll wear my clothes and you'll sleep in my bed. If I call "_Nii-chan"_, you'll respond to me as "_Otouto._" If you see something you like, you won't do anything unless I like it. Can you do that for me?"

What was Hao asking from him exactly?

"Can you become _me_?"

Yoh didn't say anything. He didn't need to. All he did was close his eyes, and wait for a moment to pass. If Hao wanted Yoh to play this absurd game of charades, then Yoh would play, because Yoh loved nothing more than to play games with his brother.

When Yoh opened his eyes again, he wasn't Yoh anymore.

For a split second, the world contained two "Hao's."

And then Hao thought _'Maybe there's hope yet. Maybe Yoh won't have to suffer and I won't have to _

_become the heir.'_

_'Maybe Yoh wasn't as dumb and lazy as he let everyone believe he was.'_

Hao closed his eyes as these thoughts went through his head. The real Hao then ceased to be in the world. He locked himself up in his mind. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer Hao.

And the world was right again, because there was one Hao, and one Yoh. Just the way it should be.

"Nii-chan."

"Otouto?"

"One more thing…"

"What it is?"

"I'll miss you."

Hao never found out what his brother meant by that. Yoh walked past Hao then, and closed the door behind him. Hao stood there, alone, and a moment of silence passed before he heard his brother calling to his parents.

" 'Ka-san! Why is Hao so angry? 'Ka-san?"

The sound of footsteps up the stairs, and he heard their mother come up and tell Yoh to hush.

Angry. Yoh wanted him to be angry.

So he would be angry.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Hao burst through their door and grabbed Yoh's wrist. Their mother was shocked for a moment, but let the incident slip. The two didn't have much time anyway, and it's not like it was going to be a problem after next week. She left the two alone.

"Good job _Hao_."

"you shouldn't cause oka-san so much trouble all the time, _Yoh._"

_'What a perfect imitation_.'

* * *

**A/N: What'd I tell you? Are you thoroughly confused now? Maybe, maybe not…. But tell me what you think, alright? Or I won't know where to go with this….Anyway, thanks for reading! And review if you have the heart to!**


	3. The Prince and the Servant

**A/N: Replies to reviews:  
**

**Immersion: Yup! you got it! That's exactly how I'm going to refer to Yoh and Hao now. It's just, I'm worried that it might seem a little confusing, because i get confused while writing this... aha. But thanks! I hope it meets your expectations, because I rewrote this chapter after reading your comment. I wasn't so happy with this chapter and now i like it a lot better! It's cause, when you mentioned their mom, I thought that I could perhaps show what she thought of the twins being separated. So thanks again for the review. :)**

**complicatedmind21: Thanks a lot! I hope you like this next chapter too. **

** A/N: Now, here's the next chapter. It's short-ish and the only real purpose of it is to get Keiko's side on things. I hope you like it. :)**

**OH, I forgot to mention. I didn't write a warning on any of the chapters before hand, but that was because i forgot to. I originally intended for this story to be shounen-ai, but I can change that since I'm rewriting some stuff I've already written anyway. I have an idea for this story whether it's shounen-ai or not, so I JUST NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT BL OR NOT. OKAY?  
**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_The Prince and The Servant_."

_If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you_

Two weeks had gone by too fast for both twins. Within those two weeks, both twins had perfected their acts. No one could tell them apart.

"_Hao._ Let's go play!"

"I can't _Otouto_, I have lessons."

Their parents watched the two twins. They were so happy together, but they had to do what they had to do. Hao would leave for America with them tomorrow and Yoh would stay here in Japan. What awaited Hao in America was a strict schedule filled to the brim with private lessons and what not, all to prepare him for becoming the heir of the Asakura Family. As for Yoh, well… what awaited him could be arguably, worse.

Hao glared at his parents then, knowing full well that the real Hao would glare at them. He wasn't sure why, but his brother seemed to hold some sort of a grudge against their parents. What had happened?

He still didn't know.

Yoh on the other hand, knew full well what was going on, but feigned innocence. He watched as his "Nii-chan" was led away to his lessons by one of the servants.

"Nii-chan!" Yoh called out. Hao turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can we play after?"

"Sure thing Yoh," his brother replied. He really did do a good job imitating him.

Yoh smiled then, and he went on his way to the yard where he could watch the clouds for a whole afternoon while waiting for his brother. He knew that the lessons would take a long time, having been the student once. But now, he just had a load of free time, since he became Yoh.

'_Not for long though_,' he thought. He knew that whatever fate that was supposed to befall on Yoh -whoever happened to be Yoh at the time anyway- was coming. Fast. And that was the whole reason for this switch in the first place. Because Hao hadn't wanted Yoh to have to go through this. So he switched with him. It just happened to be a bonus that Hao didn't want to be the heir to the family.

Yoh found himself a nice spot under a tree in the yard and sat down, making himself comfortable. He looked up at the sky and felt like dozing off. That particular afternoon had that kind of lazy feel to it, the kind where you'd want to just drop everything and sleep.

Too bad for Yoh. He was about to have his afternoon taken away from him.

"Yoh!"

He heard the shout and opened his eyes lazily. He was too tired for this.

"Yoh!"

He got up this time.

"Otou-san?"

"Come here!"

"Okay!" Yoh yelled back cheerful. He wasn't feeling so cheerful on the inside though. He knew it was coming, and he wasn't going to like this at all. Not. One. Bit.

Yoh scrambled through the grass and back to the house. His father stood there, a blank expression on his face.

"yes Otou-san?" Yoh answered finally. His father looked at his child, and for a split second, he could see that his father hated his child, the expression on his face was of pure disgust. Yoh flinched. Had they really disliked the younger twin so much?

"Yoh, it's time you started lessons too."

"But I did start my lessons!" Yoh protested.

"Yes, but we pulled you out of those lessons, remember? You're going to start new lessons."

"O-kay…." Yoh said, dragging out the word. He made a defeated sound and his father snickered.

His father picked up the boy and walked into the building with his son. Yoh would start his lessons now, but they were different from the lessons his brother was taking. They would be lessons on how to serve the family.

Keiko watched her husband take her younger son away. She felt bad for him. She truly did. But she really had no power. Even though she was the daughter of the current head of the family, she was a women. And as far as society had come from sexism, the Asakura family still took power away from women and gave power to the men. She was powerless in stopping what was planned for her sons.

She sighed. At least Hao would be accepted into the family… Hao would become the "prince."

Yes, that's right. Only one of the twins would be accepted into the family, only one would be the prince. The other child would be something else, he would be the servant.

Another sigh escaped the woman's lips. Her poor children. Fate had been hard on her children from the day they were born…

* * *

_"It's a son! Keiko gave birth to a son!" _

_The news was brought back to the main house fast. It had been good news. The next heir to the family had been born and that was indeed great news. Yohmei, keiko's father and current head of the family, smiled at the news- he rarely smiled._

_But as soon as the cheers and rejoicing had begun, it disappeared. It seemed that the birth of a son was not the only piece of news the family would hear tonight._

_"Twins."_

_The moment that the word was spoken, the members of the family began to have mixed feelings. What could they do with twins? Would the twins be separated? Who would be the heir? What would become of the other twin?_

_Questions, questions, questions. All of them unspoken, but they hung in the air anyway. Everyone was thinking the same thing. The family didn't know what to do. All these questions, but no answers._

_Yohmei was frowning now. His wife, too, frowned. _

_And then, someone came up with an answer. _

_"Choose one of them to be heir, and the other can be some servant." Or we can kill him._

_The last part, like the questions, were unspoken, but it still made no difference. The Asakuras had enough servants, they didn't need anymore. If someone was unneeded, then they would die. People only lived for as long as they were needed. _

_Everyone agreed on that suggestion. After all, it hadn't been said (outright) that the family would kill one of the twins. It was merely implied, and it was as if not speaking of it made it alright. _

_"Tell Keiko to recover soon," Yohmei said. The whole family quieted to hear the instructions given by the head of the family. _

_"We'll discuss with her the fate of her children then."_

_

* * *

_

Keiko remembered the talk her father had with her when she returned home from the hospital. It hadn't been a pleasant talk. She remembered crying a lot, and her husband holding her in comfort, but not speaking a word of defiance as she had.

She told them, screamed at them, that they couldn't kill her baby like that. She told them that everyone deserved a chance at life, and that even if the Asakura family didn't need her one of her children, _she_ needed them. Both.

It was all futile. The decisions had been made before she had even recovered and returned home.

But at least, all her yelling and screaming was able to save her baby. It would, instead of being killed, be disowned. Not completely abandoned by the family, but raised as a servant instead of a member of the family.

The only reason why Yoh was kept as a member of the family for the first five years of his life was because the family didn't know which twin to keep. They decided that they would base their decision off how well each twin did in their studies. And as soon as the twins had begun to take their lessons, it was evident that Hao had excelled at his studies more than Yoh. But that was only because Yoh didn't like things like that. He was a bright child, very smart, just not very motivated. He was the more… 'lazy' of the two twins.

She turned her attention back to the present. Reminiscing about the past wouldn't do her or her children any good. But again, she was powerless. However, she wondered whether or not Hao could do anything about it. It seemed that her husband was indifferent about the matter, and didn't necessarily care about what happened to Yoh. She didn't blame him for that though. He was trying hard to be accepted into the Asakura family - it was a difficult task. He wasn't in any position to save her children, they were both powerless.

But her son, perhaps her son could save his brother. Keiko knew that Hao and Yoh loved each other, so that was the one shred of hope she had, that maybe Hao would figure it all out, and become the head of the family _just so he could save his brother_. If not for anything else, just for that.

Keiko didn't know it at the time, but there was always more than one solution to the problem. She hadn't known it then, that her son Hao had already saved Yoh from his fate. She still thought that _Hao would be the prince, and Yoh would be the servant._

She had been so wrong.

* * *

**A/N: so there we are. :) Next chapter, you get to hear a little about Yoh and Hao, eight years after this!Don't forget to review guys! really, i need it, or i won't know what to do with the story! I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK TOO.**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT BL OR NOT.  
**


	4. Neither Hao, Nor Yoh

**Reply to Review: **

**AnimexXxGoddess**:** Yup. I'm not that much of a fan of vocaloid actually, but i really liked the story for that song. And thanks! I hope you'll like this next chapter too! :)**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I've really nothing much to say about it... but guys, if you want me to update more,or if you want my updates to be better, then I need reviews! I only have three reviews... that's hardly fair. But let's forget that for now, here's an update, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!(this is my Christmas present to you all~~~)  
**

**enjoy. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil "_Neither Hao, Nor Yoh._"

_Inside expectations we were born  
We were blessed by the church bells_

How long has it been? Hao was in America, and Yoh was in Japan. The two had not seen each other for eight years. They missed each other dearly. A twin without his other half was nothing. But weren't the twins with each other?

Yoh was neither Hao, nor Yoh.

Hao was neither Yoh, nor Hao.

One was the other, but he was also himself. Didn't that make them whole? Didn't that make it so that they were not separated?

Hao was in Japan and Yoh was in America. Wasn't that It?

No. It was the other way around. Or was it?

Who was who?

Their parents definitely had not been able to notice the difference. Somehow, Yoh had made a great Hao, and Hao had made a great Yoh. The two even seemed to discard their way of thinking to take on each other's personality…

Or was it still their own?

Maybe if Hao was still Hao, he would have grown up to be different than Yoh as Hao had turned out… and the same with Yoh.

But it wasn't like anyone could tell anymore. Not even them.

Sometimes he would wonder, what is it like to be "Yoh"? Or perhaps to be "Hao"?

They had even begun to think of the other as himself.

_"I am Yoh, and he is Hao."_

_"I am Hao and he is Yoh."_

The real Hao didn't know anymore, he was trying too hard to be like Yoh… or to be like what he thought Yoh would be like. The real Yoh did the same. He tried so hard to be what he thought Hao would be like. Neither of them knew if they were like what the other would be, because the other was his twin.

In the end, they were neither Hao, nor Yoh.

Who were they then?

* * *

"Master Hao is returning to Japan tomorrow."

That got Yoh's interest. Hardly anything could even catch the teen's interest, let alone hold onto it for more than five minutes. But this was news to Yoh, he hadn't heard anything from Hao for eight years now, not since he had left for America.

"Is it true?" Yoh asked. Even with his interest piqued, the boy's tone was lazy, and his whole demeanor was relaxed. A perfect act.

"Yep, I heard he'll be stopping by the main house for a brief visit after his meetings with the Tao family in China."

Yoh stopped doing his chores for a moment to think about how his brother was coming back. He thought a lot about when they had switched places when they were younger and even though he was only a lowly servant in his own house, he didn't care, because Hao wasn't the one in his place. He was happy like this, being able to protect his brother in such a way.

Amidamaru left the room then. When Yoh was alone again, he sighed. He was happy about his brother's return, but there was something off.

From everything that Yoh knew, Hao shouldn't be returning until he was old enough to become the head of the family. It's not like they haven't grown up a lot in the last eight years, but they were still only thirteen.

Something must have happened.

But for a moment, Yoh pushed that thought away and just let himself be happy with the news of his brother's return, even if Yoh wouldn't get to see Hao. Because, after all, even if something had happened, Yoh's philosophy -the real Yoh's - was that everything will work out…_ somehow_.

* * *

Hao had landed in Japan, tired from his trip. Recently, his parents had decided that he should take some kind of "all around the world trip" to meet people who held positions of power in each country. Hao was getting sick of it, and he didn't even want to go. The only reason as to why he complied was because his parents promised that he would get to come back to Japan.

He missed it here.

It had been eight years since his departure from his native country and he had been shipped off to America. Hao hadn't know it to be such a big deal until he had _landed_ in America, because that was when he thought '_is Yoh's game done yet?_'

He knew he was far from home, but for a boy only five years of age, he hadn't quite grasped the concept that he wasn't even in the same country anymore. When he began to worry about how long the game would last, he asked if he could talk to "_Yoh."_ His parents laughed at him for that, saying that he wasn't even allowed to call the main house in Japan. That then sparked the worry of when he would return home.

His parents' words had him so confused. He wasn't allowed to talk to his twin was the only thing that registered in his mind. He wanted to cry and to tell them that _he_ was Yoh, and that _he_ wanted to be with his Nii-chan again. But Hao didn't cry. Nor did Hao have a "Nii-chan", an Otouto, yes, but not a Nii-chan.

And as far as he was concerned, until Hao-or Yoh- said the game was over, he was still Hao.

So he held back his tears, and tried to ignore the empty hole that replaced his heart.

Hao stepped into the car that had been waiting for him at the airport. His luggage was carried by a servant and placed in the back trunk. The servant then came around and got into the front seat of the car, telling the driver the address of the main house.

As the car started, and switched onto the main road, driving away from the airport, Hao looked out the window. He had so many things that he missed here, and since he finally got time to think again, since stepping onto the plane, he began to think about what, exactly, did he miss.

Hm. The food, the culture… sakura petals in the spring, fireworks at summer festivals. All those things were rarities in America… and so was another thing. His brother. Yes, that was what Hao had missed the most. Because he hadn't known that a rule of the game he was playing was that he wouldn't see or hear anything of or from Yoh for eight years.

Hao frowned. Has it been that long already?

"Does something displease you, young master?"

"Yes. Drive faster, I want to get home," _and see my brother. _

But Hao wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Yes young master."

The car sped up a bit and Hao returned to watching the clouds through the window. '_Soon,'_ he thought. '_I'll be home, and Yoh will be there too._' His eyelids grew heavy then, as he watched the clouds drift by. He watched one specific cloud float by before shifting his attention to the next cloud, just like how the real Hao would.

"Hino."

"Yes young master?"

"Where do you think the clouds come from?"

"I don't know, young master." _'Wrong answer.'_

Silence.

"Where do you think the clouds are going?"

"I'm not sure, young master. If I may, is there any particular reason you are asking?" '_Wrong answer again.'_

"No."

Silence again.

'_This is boring'_ thought Hao, referring to the long car ride. He continued to watch the clouds because that was the one nice thing he could do during long car rides - he seemed to have no other time to do it, with all the private lessons his parents had made him attend, on top of school and extracurricular activities, and then there was the trips his parents made him take all the time to create strong international bonds and supporters around the world.

His eyelids grew heavier and heavier as he continued to watch the sky. Before he fell asleep, the last thought that registered in his mind - and made him fall asleep with a smile on his face- was that he would get to see Yoh again. Soon.

* * *

**A/N: "Hino," Hao's servant's full name is ****Hino Seishin. What to know what that means? Hi no Seishin. a.k.a, "the Spirit of Fire." ****(it's stupid, but I feel so clever….) Well, seems that the twins might meet soon! Anyone excited for that? Yeah, I know i am! Hm, I hope you enjoyed that, and if you didn't i promise that it all gets better. Really, it does!  
**

**Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW! and Merry Christmas (again)!  
**


	5. Delusions

**A/N: bleh, I don't particularly like this chapter. In all honesty, I don't like the twins' parents. Keiko's alright, but I don't like the Asakura family in this fic at all… which is strange because I'm the one writing this. Of course, if I did write this and made the Asakuras a happy-nice family like I want them to be, there'd be no story. **

**Reviews:**

**XAngel FeatherX: Aw, thanks! You flatter me. Ah, well, basically the whole family wants the twins to be separated except Keiko. That means Yohmei, Kino, Mikihisa, and everyone else doesn't like the two of them being able to see each other. They think Yoh is a bad influence on Hao and if Hao's going to be the future head of the family, then they don't want Yoh anywhere near Hao. So that's what they think. Ah, anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**AnimeXxGoddess: haha, thanks! It's such a small thing but at least someone else thinks it's clever too! Hmm, you'll see in the next few chapters. Including this one. :) and thanks for reviewing!  
**

**AngelofBeauty88: Yay! Aha, I know what you mean. I still sometimes confuse myself while I'm writing this story! So don't worry if you're getting confused by it, okay? well, thanks for the review and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx: Thanks a lot! yeah, I know it's confusing. I'll try to make it less confusing. Thanks for the review, and you'll see what happens when they meet. It's a few chapters away from this one, but I've already written it! But here's an update while you wait for that one. :) enjoy!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter more than do. I'll stop talking now, here's the story!(ACTUALLY, before i stop talking, I need to remind you guys that I NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT SHOUNEN-AI OR NOT, or else I can't continue the story. Okay, _now_ I'll stop talking).  
**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Delusions._"

_For the convenience of selfish adults  
Our future was split in two_

Keiko was still under the illusion that Hao was Hao and Yoh was Yoh. Even after eight years, and even though she was likely the one who loved the twins the most (motherly love, and the one who loved the twins the most aside from the twins themselves), she still hadn't been able to tell the difference between her two sons.

And who could? Certainly, if the mother couldn't tell them a part, no one could. Well, maybe now that Hao had grown his hair longer, and Yoh's hair was kept short, people could tell they were different, but no one was able to see that the twin was really his brother.

Keiko stepped off the plane, following her husband, Mikihisa. After eight years, she was still trying to reunite her children, and he was still trying to find his place in the Asakura family. But hadn't he already? Her father and mother had definitely accepted their marriage and her father was more than pleased with whatever Miki came up with in terms of business plans, and, well, how to get Hao to become the next heir.

So why was he still trying so hard?

She put her thoughts away and entered the airport. She realized then, that it was the first time in a long time that her family - her, her husband, and sons - were even in the same country. She wondered whether or not she could perform some miracle and make some sort of a reunion for her sons, but it was unlikely, especially because her husband _and her parents_ were here too.

She pushed that thought away to. She would dwell on it when she had the time.

* * *

It seemed, Hao was under some delusion that he would get to see his brother.

He found out he was wrong when he reached the main house.

Yoh apparently left the main house when Hao had left. Yes, Yoh had stayed in Japan, but he was no longer in Izumo. He hadn't been in Izumo for eight years.

When Hao demanded to know where Yoh was, no one told him. They all claimed that they either didn't know or that they were told to not tell him.

How frustrating.

Hao stomped into his room and collapsed on his bed, angry that he couldn't see his brother. Where _was_ he? And why wasn't he allowed to know where he was? Why wasn't he allowed to see his brother?

Anger seemed to fill Hao's mind as he screamed into his pillow in frustration. Some servants entered the room and asked if anything was the matter, but Hao told them to "fuck off." He didn't want to be bothered unless they were willing to tell him where his brother was.

A few more screams of frustration into his pillow before he drifted off into sleep. Hao felt utterly defeated. It was a strange feeling though, because Hao knew that the real Hao would think of something to find his brother. And besides, Hao _always_ knew what to do, so when he didn't, it was completely frustrating.

_'How can I be so_ _powerless?' he thought. 'The real Hao wouldn't be like this. He'd think of something… "_

_

* * *

_

When Hao woke up the next morning, he wanted to go back to sleep. But his parents would arrive that afternoon and he had to be there when they stepped off the plane. He groaned, but got up anyway. He wasn't in the mood for such things, especially when the reason why he couldn't see Yoh was because of them.

Hao went through his morning routine and went downstairs for breakfast. He was alone on this particular morning because his grandparents were out to visit the Prime Minister or something. Whatever, it wasn't like he wanted to see anyone in his family.

The morning was quiet and Hao got ready to greet his parents at the airport. He arrived ten minutes before the flight landed and he sat there, waiting, for another half an hour before his parents actually came out of the gate. He greeted both his parents in a manner of respect but not love. He was angry at his parents. So he was going to be difficult.

His father on the other hand paid no mind to him. His father, really, couldn't care less about his son. He wasn't in Japan to visit his son - he saw Hao often, especially when they were in America - he was here purely for business reasons. Though, as for Keiko, she was here because of him, right?

Wrong. Well, to an extent, _she was_ there because her husband was here, but she was also here for her son. Her motherly instincts told her to be with her children whenever she could. So even if she saw Hao often, she would take any chance to be with her son again. It was her unconscious way of making it up to Yoh, who she didn't get to see very often. She would love Hao just as much as she would love _Hao __and_ Yoh.

_"_Oka-san, Otou-san," Hao greeted them.

A nod of approval from his father a smile from his mother. He led them to the car that was waiting for them outside.

* * *

The car ride back to the main house was a quiet one. Hao didn't want to talk to his parents, and they didn't either, well, his mother _did_ want to talk to him, but not in the presence of her husband.

So when they returned, Keiko was relieved that her husband said that he was leaving immediately to go to some meeting. He said that the meeting was urgent, so he left, leaving Hao and Keiko alone.

"Hao," Keiko said, calling for her son's attention.

"What is it?" her son asked her. He didn't bother to his the slight annoyance in his voice.

"I know what you're thinking, you want to see Yoh, right?"

At that, Hao's anger disappeared. Was his mother offering him what he thought she was?

"You miss him, I know. And twins, let alone brothers, shouldn't be separated like the two of you are. You want to see Yoh, right?"

Her words were right on target. But Hao still didn't say anything. The last time he expressed an interest in seeing his twin, he was locked in his room and wasn't allowed to come out till the next morning. It had been a harsh punishment for a seven year old.

His mother shrugged and turned to walk away. She knew what Hao's response would be. As she began to walk away from the boy, she counted down in her head. '_Three, two, one…_'

"Can I really see Yoh?"

Hao's tone was really unlike himself. It was quiet, barely a whisper, but jus loud enough to be heard. It was very un-Hao-like.

Keiko turned and smiled at her son.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! ah.. I could tell you guys what happens now, but that'd be no fun. I want to see what you guys think. So, get reviewing! Well, while you guys are doing that, I'm going to start on the next chapter. Okay? Okay. :)**

**Oh, but before then, I still haven't gotten enough answers to know if you guys want shounen-ai (BL) or not. So honestly, I need to know or this story can't continue! THAT'S WHY I NEED YOU TO REVIEW!**


	6. No Dinner

**Reviews:**

**AnimexXxGoddess: oh, you'll see. I'm sorry if it's going a little slow, but it'll pick up, I promise! Wait, so you mean, have them slowly begin to like each other (A.k.a. you want shounen-ai)? I can do that. :)**

**iamsecretlol: Thanks! Am I will! :)**

**XAngel FeatherX: haha! thanks for the answer! Hm, I'll tell you that the twins will see each other, but the question is WHEN! anyway, i hope you enjoy this next one! :D **

**A/N: ANNA APPEARS! Yes, this chapter introduces Anna… but you might not like what I did to her. Eh, we'll see when you read it. Anyway, I rather like this chapter because we finally get back to Yoh, and we get to see Keiko's relationship with her two sons, **_**and**_** we get to bring Anna into the story (though, she's not that much of a major character in this story). So I hope you enjoy! **

**BTW, happy news years! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_No Dinner._"

_Even if all the world  
Became your enemy_

It was like the whole world had turned on the pair of twins, and they were suddenly given one ray of hope that they could see each other again. Hao still wasn't sure whether or not trusting his mother was such a good idea. He had learned to be as cautious as the real Hao when they were separated, and that somehow developed trust problems. In his mind, his parents were the bad guys. He didn't bother to think too much into it, and realize that it had been his father's doing all along. His mother had never done anything to separate the twins, she simply kept quiet, but was her offer real?

Hao didn't know. He wanted to see his brother, but of his own accord. He couldn't trust anyone, _especially_ not his parents.

* * *

A week after Yoh had heard his brother was in Japan, he was visited by his mother.

It was a rare occurrence, to see his mother and he was happy for it. Yoh had chosen to take the hard life that was really meant for his twin, he thought that the whole family would turn on him, and yet, there was his mother who took the time to see him. Maybe, not the whole family was against the twins, and their mother did love the _two of them_.

Whenever Keiko was in Japan, she would visit him, and it made his life all the easier because then he'd be excused from working at the onsen (which his family owned) and he'd get to be treated like he was normal. It was his only connection to what his life would be if he was part of the family. See, Keiko was the only person in the family who tried to find time to see her other son. Even if he was considered an "outcast" and was thrown away to work - not even in the main house! - at Funbari Onsen, she would make the effort to see her son, catch up with him, and build some sort of a mother-son relationship with him.

Of course, Yoh knew that his mother did all of this behind the backs of the family. Not even his father knew what his mother was doing.

It was, in a way, their own little secret.

* * *

"How are you Yoh?" his mother asked him. It still felt weird being called his brother by his own mother.

"Anna increased my work load again, but no raise," the boy complained.

His mother laughed and patted her son on his head. Yoh smiled, but in truth, if he wasn't pretending to be Yoh, he'd glare at his mother.

"You know how Anna is."

"Yeah, yeah."

The conversation between the two of them seemed typical, and as if it were a regular occurrence. Anyone watching may think that the bond they shared as mother and son was the result of some daily ritual, but that was far from the truth. It was a strong bond, but it had been built on rare visits where they could only see each other for no more than a few hours.

There was a silence between the two, then. Keiko worried for her son, and Yoh worried for his brother. He wanted to ask his mother if it was true that Hao was in Japan. Maybe, just maybe he could sneak out of Tokyo and back to Izumo to see his brother.

"Do you miss your brother?"

Yoh hadn't expected that question. His brother was not a subject that the two talked about. Ever. It was a taboo. But Yoh answered anyway, without hesitation.

"Yes."

There was a silence again. His mother thinking about what she was to do with her two sons. Even if she knew that the two of them wanted to meet, and that she wanted them to meet, it would be hard to arrange a meeting without the rest of the family finding out.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"T-that Hao's in Izumo. He's back in Japan, right? He's in Izumo, right?"

Should she tell him? Should she give him that shred of hope that he wanted? She was unsure, because it was unlikely that he would even get to see his brother, so what would it matter, whether her answer was a yes or a no?

She made a mistake. She took too long to answer. Yoh knew, regardless of what his mother said, that Hao was in fact in Izumo.

And he was going to find a way to see him.

* * *

Anna Kyouyama was scary when she was angered. No, scary might not even begin to describe what she was. Nevertheless, all her workers feared her, and so they worked diligently to please her and meet her expectations. If she wanted the Onsen to be spotless, it would be spotless. If she wanted the Onsen _renovated_, it would be.

What Anna demanded, she got. After all, she had been appointed the manager of this place by Asakura Kino, the wife of Asakura Yohmei. And so she needed to make sure that this Onsen was running as efficiently as possible. But there was one thing that ruined it all for her.

What was it? It was Asakura Yoh.

No, he was simply Yoh. The Asakura name had been taken from him, he was no longer part of the family.

Now, Yoh was like the other workers. He feared Anna just as much, if not more than everyone else because, well, because he was the reason why Anna was in charge of this Onsen in the first place. Yes, Kino had asked Anna to be in charge of this Onsen because she was_ very_ capable of getting her workers _to do their best_, but the main reason was so that Kino and Yohmei would have someone trustworthy to watch over Yoh.

And why would Yohmei and Kino want someone to watch over Yoh when he was no longer part of the family? Because he was a threat to it.

Anna learned of Yoh's past the moment she took on the job as the Onsen's manager. She was told that Yoh was never to be let out of her sight. Well, she did allow Yoh his off days, but she was to watch him like a hawk and, theoretically, keep a leash on the boy. She didn't really understand what _this lazy, good for nothing, slacker_ could do to even threaten the Asakura family, but a job was a job. She had to do it.

And what better way to make sure the boy was keeping out of trouble other than torture him?

But apparently, the boy was immune to her.

No, no, let's rephrase that. The boy was _so damn lazy_ that she could hardly do anything about him. Yes, he did his chores like she demanded, but at an excruciatingly slow pace (it was like he wasn't even doing work!)-so slow, that he sometimes didn't finish them - AND he took breaks whenever he pleased. He was scared of Anna and her punishments, so he never took very long breaks, but the boy was driving her mad. How can anyone be so _LAZY?_

It was no surprise to Anna when she couldn't find Yoh anywhere. She knew he had skipped out on his chores -again - and he would pay for it later. No dinner for Yoh tonight.

But Yoh had been gone for a long time now. It rarely happened that Yoh would skip out for so long, but it happened every so often… whenever Anna heard that Mikihisa and Keiko were visiting. She guessed that Yoh had somehow found out about his parents' visits every time, and for some reason, hearing of his parents' return would make the boy want to work _even less_. She didn't know whether to feel bad about his severed relationship with his parents or to be mad at him for ditching his work.

Anna shrugged it off on this particular day because she was actually over-staffed that night, so Yoh was somewhat unneeded. She would probably be over-staffed tomorrow and the day after that as well, but she didn't' care. Some of the workers were just working over time in fear of her anyway.

Anna went off to supervise her staff then. Since she was over staffed, she wouldn't realize it, but the reason why she was working here was going to sneak off and head to Izumo that night. Not that she would notice, she would be too busy to check on Yoh for at least another day. Yoh knew this, and that's why he took the chance to sneak back. Anna wasn't going to like this, he'd surely get a punishment for this later.

But no dinner for Yoh was the least of his problem.

* * *

**A/N: So, ****don't forget to review! Okay? It really helps me with coming up with stuff and writing when I see what you guys are thinking. It lets me change the story a bit to better suit what you guys like, in short: ****REVIEW ****(pretty please, with a cherry on top?)****!**

**I mean it. There have only been 3 answers as to yes BL or not. That's not enough… so if you guys don't tell me, I might not be able to update (I don't want to be mean or anything, but I REALLY need to know. Only have three answers isn't quite enough...). **


	7. Sabotaged

**Reviews:**

**Mers-des-Miroirs: Thanks a lot. The reason why I'm doing the whole rewriting thing is because I originally had this story written for another fandom (i never posted... I rarely post my stories), but I thought that it just fit so well with Shaman king, that I had to write an adaption for it. I thought of asking the readers because I'm actually a really indecisive person. Besides, i like it when readers give me input as i write the story, but I do agree that an author's best work usually comes out of their own thoughts and feelings. **

**(Huh, i never actually noticed that. In my opinion, there aren't _enough_ stories under the Hao/Yoh filter... hence... this story...)**

**Aha, it's a pet peeve of mine, bad grammar, even though i know mine's not the best sometimes (plus, i'm sometimes to lazy to even press the 'shift' button for capitals... haha). Hm, I know it's moving along slowly, I have a bad habit of doing that with everything that I write. I have this fear that the readers won't get what i mean, so I tend to take more time setting up scenes than anything else. As for how Yoh becomes Hao's 'servant,' I'd rather leave that to the story to answer. Hm, the vocaloid song was kins of the prompt for this whole story. I found that what I came up with strays a lot from the series of songs that "Servant of Evil" comes from. Hm, and yes, that song is really sad, but I can't tell you if i intend to stick with that or not, cause then I'd be spoiling the story for you.**

**Thanks for the review! It helped me think over somethings as to where I'm going with the story. :D **

**AnimexXxGoddess: lol, you're really enthusiastic about this aren't you? I'm sorry, I won't be torturing them though, I guess I will have Shounen-ai after all. :) **

**Dragonzflyte: aha, I'm sorry if it gets you sad... I'll admit, i was somewhat in a depressed mood when I wrote some of it though... maybe that's why.. aha. Yeah, I DONT LIKE HIS FAMILY EITHER! Hey, thanks for the review! :) **

**xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx: Yes, I would say so. :) Hm, thanks for the reply and review!  
**

**A/N: I apologize if everything is going along very slowly, but everything picks up after the next chapter. When (STOP READING THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT A SPOILER) Yoh gets to America (OKAY YOU CAN START READING AGAIN) everything picks up. I promise. Just bear with it! **

**BTW: Yes, there will be shounen-ai. I'll warn you ahead of time in the chapters though. :)**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Sabotaged._"

_I will protect you so  
You just be there smiling_

"Oka-san."

"Yes?" Keiko found it strange that her son would want to speak to her. He rarely did. She meant Hao.

Keiko had returned from visiting Yoh without any suspicion raised. She had spent the rest of that day, after the visit, tending to business that her husband had expected her to have done before he returned home. And even with the hours she had spent on visiting Yoh, she managed to complete all the tasks before her husband returned.

When she was done with her tasks, her son had requested to speak with her.

"Can you take me to see Otouto?"

The words had been spoken. Keiko smiled. Not only had she been able to see her -other - son earlier that day, but now her -other - son was willing to speak to her. There was only one thing that could ruin her day and that would be - right about to happen.

No, not quite yet. It would happen, but not quite yet.

Keiko gestured for her son to come closer.

"Of course. Of course I will."

She didn't say that she could, because there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to, but she promised that she would one day help her children meet.

It was an awkward, but touching moment, that followed after. It had been so long since Hao had trusted his parents. So the hug that the mother and her son shared was slightly awkward and clumsy. Nonetheless, it was a hug, a sign of affection and Keiko couldn't be happier. Hao had mixed feelings, still on edge about whether or not he could trust his parents, but he would at least try to give his mother a chance.

The two set up plans. It was quite obvious that Keiko would have a lot more trouble going back to Tokyo so recently after her last visit, especially with her son tagging along. And then there was the whole problem with Hao leaving the main house anyway. This would be difficult indeed. So they set it up so that they would leave for Tokyo tomorrow or the day after. Keiko would arrange a meeting with a friend in Tokyo, and Hao would be brought along "against his wishes" to meet the friend. The "friend," of course would have some sort or power, and they would, no doubt, come from a family that was just as influential as the Asakuras.

It was a well thought out plan, but it could be sabotaged. Easily.

* * *

Mikihisa arrived home late. The meetings he had gone to had taken longer than he expected, and he hated that. It meant that his time was being wasted, and that he'd have to make up for his lost time later.

The man hated inefficient things.

When he had returned to the Asakura mansion, his son was off somewhere and his wife reported to him about the jobs he had given her. She was almost more of a secretary than a wife to her, except, she was the one that was part of the Asakura family. She had been born into wealth, while he had to fight his way up to the top. It was an odd couple.

Actually, looking at the couple now, one might not be able to tell that they are husband and wife. The love that the two once shared had long gone. His wife claimed that he had changed, that he was trying too hard to be accepted into her family. Maybe she was right, but her family represented great power and responsibility. Having married the daughter of the head of the family, Mikihisa _had_ to change. He _had_ to gain the approval of everyone else in the family.

And he had succeeded in that, with the exception of his wife.

The moment he had changed to fit her family's image, she ceased to love him. Because he was no longer the man that she loved.

Those were only trivial things to him now. Petty matters, because the Asakura family had accepted him, whether his wife did or did not, and all he had to worry about was maintaining that acceptance.

* * *

And that was how the plan were sabotaged. By one man's will to be accepted. That and maids who loved to gossip. Mikihisa had caught wind of his wife and son's plans through the gossip of the maids. And then he reported it all to Yohmei.

Keiko received a harsh punishment. Not only were the twins to be separated, but she was never to see her children again - a harsh punishment for a mother indeed.

As for Hao, he didn't get to see his brother. In fact, the family found the root of the problem to be that his brother was (still) alive.

They'd kill his brother. Yoh was going to be killed.

That is, if they were able to find him first.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention, since school starts tomorrow for me, updates might take a little longer, but I'll try my best to update since I suddenly got a brilliant idea for this story (you'll see… eventually). Anyway, I'm sorry again if things are going slow, but it all starts to come together next chapter. Though, it starts to get (really) interesting on the chapter called "C**_**aught Sight of a Boy of Green" **_**So look forward to it, okay? It's not far away! And ****please review! **


	8. Chance and Coincidence

**Reviews:**

**Dragonzflyte: Aren't they? He's only using his wife to marry into a family of power and high social standing. despicable. And perfect, because I made him that way. Haha, I'm joking. Yeah, I don't like him too. I'm sure I said something about how much i hate the asakuras somewhere...**

**Oh, you'll find out in this chapter! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE GOSSIPING BETWEEN MAIDS! Aha, just read this next chapter. You'll like it I think. :)**

**Oh, Keiko, don't get me started on her. I need to make her just defiant enough that she's willingly to help her children but submissive enough that she won't speak out to her parents. It's a bad idea to go against the Asakuras, whether you're part of them or not, you see. But your idea makes me want to write _another_ fanfic about "What if Keiko ran away"? XD Haha, maybe if i manage to finish this one first!**

**Aw, how thoughtful of you! :D - see how happy I am now? You're review and smiley face made me happy! LOL. (damn that. *to the internet* DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!) XD**

**AnimexXxGoddess: YES, MIKIHISA IS EVIL! Oh, whoosh. You'll see. ;D **

**XAngel FeatherX: I KNOW! I feel so bad for her and I hate her family! **

**Ohh, I like your guessing! You'll see. I think you'll know by next chapter or the one after if you don't get it by then. :) **

**Immersion: LOL! I'm sorry if i spammed you! Aha, it's not so much that... it's that I think my writing is boring to begin with but eventually gets better. So I'd rather get the boring stuff out of the way first!**

**Thank you! I'm really flattered. Aha, yes... I just couldn't see the Asakuras being so evil without SOME enemies or people who didn't agree with what they did/do. So I just made Keiko defiant. Oh, I hate it when mother's are cruel to their children! Well, Keiko's upbringing I would guess _was_ harsh. Maybe her parents weren't as caring as she is? That's probably why she doesn't like her family so much. But her upbringing is definitely the reason why she's also so scared of her family. She hates them, she's scared of them, eh, what can you do?**

**Hm, I don't like stories when the characters are OOC. It just... bothers me. So when I write, I TRY not to make then out of character. I try to make them as I see them or whatever impression I got from the manga anyway. But this story focuses A LOT MORE on the twins and their... "family problems" than anything else. So even characters like Anna are more minor. Unless that is, I use them as a catalyst. ;) You'll see. (I don't want to spoil anything!)**

**Ahaha, Yes. I wrote a bit ahead and I _do _rather like how the twins interact with each other. Now, what i said about being out of character is iffy with the twins because... Yoh's really Hao, and Hao's really Yoh, so they have bits and pieces of each other's personality. It's kind of like... if Yoh takes charge, it's because he's really Hao. Or if Hao takes charge, it's because he has to act like Hao. And vice versa (if that makes any sense at all. It's confusing). Hmm, yes, that's Yoh's personality showing. He'll act a little more like Hao's supposed to eventually. ;) If only I could spoil this for you... **

**Hm. Then I'm sorry. I'll try to keep things as light as possible. I don't like anything too... "graphic" or "Descriptive" either. and I'll put up warnings before each chapter that has anything... so you'll be warned. I just hope you won't let the shounen-ai put you off too much! I'll try to accomadate. (If you want to know the truth, this is the second shounen-ai fic I've ever written... aha.)**

**Thanks again, and I'm glad you liked it. Oh, I don't mind at all. I like long reviews because they tell me exactly what's good and bad (i tend to make my replies as long as the reviews because I want to take just as much time as my readers did to review me.. I appreciate the long review, so thanks for a third time!). Hm, then I hope you like this next one! :)**

**A/N: This chapter is short. I mean it. And nothing THAT big happens. This chapter is just to set up stuff that's going to happen in the next few chapters. So I apologize if it isn't that good...**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Chance and Coincidence._"

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins_

The irony of everything was that even if the plans weren't sabotaged, they wouldn't have found Yoh. Why? Because Yoh had gone through the trouble of looking for his twin. It was strange, the twins' efforts to meet each other made it so that they wouldn't. But fate had a funny way of playing with their lives like this, forbidding them to meet.

No, that's a lie, because the twins _did_ meet.

It was purely chance. After all their efforts to see each other, chance decided that the twins deserved at least one meeting. Boy, did they take that chance and run with it.

* * *

Because Yoh had left the Funbari Onsen, Anna couldn't find him when she was told that Yoh would die. She was ordered to bring him to the main house, but the boy had proved to be more trouble than she thought. Not only was he able to escape his chores, but death as well. And since Yoh had been at the main hose when his death sentence was decided, he caught wind of it quickly. One should never underestimate the power of a maid's gossip.

Hearing that his own family -even though they had disowned him - was going to kill him, he needed to get out of there, _fast_. Seeing his brother just had to wait, even though Yoh was so close (he had made it to the main house after all). Besides, if he was dead, then the only time he'll meet his brother was in the after life. But when he said he needed to escape, he didn't mean just getting out of the main house, no, he wasn't safe in all of Japan. The Asakuras held great power in this country, he needed to leave the country -so he called Manta.

Manta was Yoh's best friend - until he had to move away. Apparently, his father's company had opened up a branch in America and he wanted Manta to experience, first hand, how to manage a company. Thus the boy was transferred to America.

And that's how Yoh found a one way ticket trip to America.

* * *

Now, Hao was in a bit of a pinch himself.

His father had forbidden him to see both his mother and his brother. Could life get much worse?

Yes, it could.

The other decision that the Asakura family had made was that maybe it wasn't just Yoh that was bad for him. Maybe it was the whole of Japan. Mikihisa and Yohmei had concluded that Hao behaved just fine while he was in America, and yet, the moment he stepped foot in Japan, he decides that he can do whatever he wants.

So they would make him return to America.

* * *

Yohmei, Mikihisa and the rest of the Asakuras didn't even know what they had just done. By trying to get Hao as far away as possible from Yoh, they managed to do the exact opposite. But America was a big place, the fact that Yoh and Hao met, again, was pure chance.

Yoh's escape to America was aided by the Oyamidas. Hao's banishment to America was decided by the Asakuras. However, the fact that they both ended up in New York? And in the same damn school?

Now_ that _was a coincidence.

**A/N:School's a drag! So i'm not insanely busy yet, which means I can still update, but let's hope it stays that way  
**


	9. Long Day

**Reviews:**

**AngelofBeauty88: Thanks a lot! Hmm, more's on the way! And you'll see. It's not that far away. Just a few more chapters. :) and thanks for the review!**

**Dragonzflyte: XD I know. Well, see, since Hao had already been in America for so long, he was already enrolled into the school. The Asakuras thought the school was safe because they didn't know that Yoh managed to escape the country. As for checking the students, they did that when Hao was first enrolled. Not many students move or get into that school (it's very prestigious!) so it was _relatively safe. _of course, Yoh got in because Manta pulled a few strings. ;) Ahhh I can't tell you that, but yes, it was Manta's idea for Yoh to go to school. I mean, what's Manta going to tell his parents? "Oh hi, I have this fugitive friend that I'm hiding in the house!" He probably told his parents that Yoh was studying in America and needed to _make_ Yoh go to school for that story to fly. :) Well, that's how I thought of it anyway... maybe I should've made that clearer? **

**HAHA! I'd _love_ to kill them off! Those jerks. Mikihisa especially! Oh dear... I'm getting violent. Um, how about we let the story run it's course, and we'll see from there? Because I really do want to kill the family (or some of them anyway), but I don't know how I might fit that in... so we'll see. :)**

**AnimexXxGoddess: aha, yes it does. Woah, since when were they yours? THEY'RE MINE! I joke, they (sadly) don't belong to me... You know, no one should underestimate gossip in general! Ahh, how I'd love that! too bad... I can't do that quite yet or I won't have a story! So wait for them to die please? :)  
**

**A/N: This is a really long update and it's setting it up for next chapter. We're so close! You guys are gonna love the next three chapters! ****Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it may be a little dry, but bear with it. A hell lot"good" stuff is coming (I say "good," but I'm not so confident in my writing abilities sometimes, so *ahem* yes... things are going to start _going somewhere_).**

**And i'd just like to say: You guys REALLY want the Asakuras to die, don't you?**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "Long Day."

_If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you_

Manta was surprised when Yoh called him. It was pretty late at night too, which only added to the shock of the sudden call. But it had been urgent, and when _Yoh_ calls, there had to be something up.

So he was pretty shocked to hear what Yoh had to say. He hadn't expected anything like _that_ to be part of Yoh's past. Manta hadn't a clue on what went on behind that lazy smile and relaxed demeanor.

And who could have guessed? Certainly not Manta.

The short boy couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend though. But this was a perfect chance for him to repay Yoh for saving him that time at the cemetery… and every other time he managed to get into some kind of trouble. Yoh had been a real friend to him, so now he'd pay him back.

"Yoh? Get yourself to Narita Airport. I'll send Tamurazaki to pick you up…"

"Really? Thanks Manta," Yoh said over the phone. Even in such dire situations, Yoh managed to stay calm and relaxed. Yes, Yoh had asked for his help, but not once had Yoh sounded worried. He kept his lazy demeanor and didn't even bother to shorten or speed up his story as to why he needed to get out of America. He simply took his time.

"You sure you'll be alright till then?" Unlike his friend, Manta was more than worried. He was frantic! Why would anyone want to kill Yoh? And how could Yoh keep so calm when his life was at stake here? Manta would never understand how Yoh kept so calm all the time.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end," and with that, the two hung up.

After the call had ended, Manta called for Tamurazaki and told him about what he was to do. The assistant bowed and did as he was instructed. As for Manta, after he had told Tamurazaki about bringing Yoh to America, he tried to make himself go back to sleep. After all, he had to go to school the next day, and that meant dealing with Ren and Horo Horo later.

* * *

After his best friend had arrived in New York, Manta immediately set out to find Yoh a doctor. Even though Tamurazaki was with Yoh, the Asakuras had still managed to find him while he was in Japan. It had been a close one, but Yoh survived. At least, the Asakuras hadn't a clue where Yoh was now.

Yoh was injured so Manta told him that he had to rest until he was better. Yoh assured Manta that he was fine and he'd get over it in a day or less, but Manta still wanted to make sure he was fine so made him stay in bed for two days. All the while, Manta found a doctor and enrolled Yoh into his school. That way, Yoh would have some kind of a normal life here…

Well, as normal as being hunted down by your family gets.

* * *

The moment they landed in America, Mikihisa had to leave. Too many meetings to go to, and too many international deals to make. Hao was glad for it. It meant that his father wasn't around, and even if his father was the only person in his family that he was permitted to see (aside from his grandparents), he'd rather not see him at all.

So Hao went back to the mansion in America, all alone. Luchist, Hao's tutor in America, had told Hao he would start going to school again but after he recovered from jet lag. It seemed, life had returned to the normal - but boring - routine it use to be. Well, until he started school again anyway. But instead of resting like he should have, Hao began to think of ways to get back to Japan, or at the very least, get _Yoh_ out of Japan.

Imagine his surprise when he found out Yoh wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Lyserg was going to try to avoid Ryu today.

It's not that there was anything wrong with Ryu, it was just that he was acting all weird around him again, and he wasn't in the mood for that. All he wanted was to have a nice and quiet day, but that was unlikely to happen if Ryu was around.

On the other hand, that meant that Lyserg couldn't really hang out with his usual friends: Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolove and Manta. Speaking of, Manta hadn't been at school lately, where was the short boy? And speak of the devil, the short boy walked into the room. Early, and on time as always. Manta was very punctual. Lyserg smiled at Manta and waved, Manta waving back. It had been awhile since the two exchanged greetings due to the absence of one of them.

"So where've you been?" Lyserg asked, his distinct British accent apparent in his voice. He had lived in America for three years now, but his accent was still as strong as the first day he set foot off the plane. It didn't matter though, the accent was part of his charm.

"Ah, I had to take care of some things. A friend from Japan is moving in with me," Manta answered.

"From Japan? Are they going to come to school here too? Or are they just visiting? because I think that would make five Japanese students at this school."

Manta nodded and counted in his head to make sure.

"Me, Horo Horo, Ryu, Hao… and then my friend."

"Yup. Speaking of Hao, he hasn't been to school lately either."

"Well, I heard he had some big business trip all around the world or something," that was Ren. He always seemed to know what everyone was up to.

"Hey Ren, long time no see." Manta received a nod of acknowledgement from the Chinese boy.

"Hm, what's that about a new student?" That was Horo Horo.

"Manta says a friend of his is coming from Japan," Lyserg explained. At that, Horo jumped up in the air and gave a celebratory cheer. He received strange looks and glances from other classmates as well as the teacher who had just entered the room and was about to tell everyone to settle down.

"What? There are not enough Japanese students here!"

"Horo, we're in an American school-"

"Not to mention an international school."

"What they said."

Horo pouted at this, and before he could say anything in rebuttal, the bell rang and the teacher told everyone to go to their seats while he took attendance.

Oh, today was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Kind of a chapter to just introduce everyone before Yoh gets there. I wanted to set up the... uh... setting? So you guys get a feel for what a "Normal day at school" should be like, since, Yoh's going to join the school soon, and he's going to mess the peaceful mood up (even though it might be all normal at first. aha).**

**oh and you know how I told you that things get good on the chapter called "Caught Sight of a Boy of Green"? Well, guess what chapter's next (yes, get excited)! :D  
**


	10. Caught Sight of a Boy of Green

**Reviews:**

**XAngel FeatherX: hmm, well, I can't tell you when they do if they do! and now you don't have to wait any longer! :D **

**AnimexXxGoddess: Hm, well, now it will be! Aha, you _really_ don't like the Asakuras! *pats back* are you okay? LOL Don't worry, you won't hear about them for a little while. Hm, well, Lyserg knows that ryu likes him, but he wanted a quiet day, so e stayed away from Ryu. **

**vbb: Oh thanks! Well, you won't really hear anything about everyone that was in Japan for awhile because they all still think Yoh's in Japan (but he's not), so Anna won't appear again for a while. Hmm, I actually didn't like Anna much when I was reading shaman King, but I get what you mean... I do like the fact that she's caring, I just don't like how she's so... cold? Eh, maybe that's just me.  
**

**A/N: So!I'm sorry it took so long. I'm having a bit of a writer's block and I also have a lot of school work right now. Hm, If my next update takes a long time, then I apologize! But while you guys are waiting, you can read a one-shot that I posted recently. It's called "I Want To Be A Star." It's easy to find, so I won't link it. :)  
**

**Anyway, we're finally at this chapter! And I _finally_ start going into the plot. It starts to get really good from here on... I hope so at least! Hm, I particularly like this chapter because of Yoh's train of thought. That is, it's rather silly and I love how he's completely ignoring Manta. You'll see what I mean when you get there. And also because of the cute scene at the end. Again, you'll see when you get there.**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "C_aught Sight of a Boy of Green._"

_When I went to a neighboring country  
In town I caught sight of a girl of green_

"And this, everyone, is Asakura Yoh," the teacher introduced, and Yoh walked into the room. He immediately saw Manta, his best friend, who waved at him, and then he saw the rest of the students. Huh. Everyone looked so different… well; it was a rich international school he had been enrolled into by Manta after all…

Yoh smiled to the class, and greeted them. When he let the teacher know that he had nothing to really say about himself, the man pointed to a desk behind a green haired… boy? Yoh nodded and took his seat.

"Hey, so you're Manta's friend, right? I'm Lyserg."

"Yoh. I mean, that's my name. Haha, yeah, I'm Manta's friend," Yoh said. So Lyserg was his name… huh, he sounded British.

The teacher glared at the two students then, but let it slide since Yoh was a new student. He probably figured that Yoh was just getting to know a few students, and hoped that Yoh wasn't one of those disruptive kids. But Yoh wasn't like that. He wasn't disruptive and he rarely caused trouble in class… actually, he rarely participated in class. The teacher soon found out that Yoh was one of those kids that would sleep through class… and general life too. Arguably, that was worse than being disruptive.

* * *

"Yoh, wake up!" Yoh half opened his eyes and looked off to the side of his desk. No one. He looked down.

"Oh, what's up Manta?"

The short boy laughed at his friend's behavior. It was so typical of Yoh to fall asleep in class; it was just like when they were back in Japan.

"first period is over. We have a short break before next period."

"You weren't kidding, he does sleep like a rock!"

"Ehh… who're those people, Manta?"

"Yoh, these are my friends," Manta said before introducing them. Even though he was trying to make sure that Yoh was paying attention, Manta knew that Yoh wouldn't be listening. Unless you were talking to Yoh about music (namely Bob) or something he actually found interesting (like oranges, or in Yoh's case, "Funga Fu Fu"), he wouldn't listen to you for more than five minutes. Which is why Manta found it amazing that Yoh started paying attention at the sound of Lyserg's name.

"So that Ren. He's from China."

Ren nodded. Yoh nodded back.

"He's from the Tao family there."

'_Oh. Tao? Wasn't Hao visiting that family not too long ago? _

"And this Horo Horo"

'_I wonder where Hao is now… Does Hao know Ren? Huh. Ren's from China, Hao was in China - Oh… China, that's where pandas are from!_'

"He's also from Japan, like us! But he's farther North than we were… that's why he dresses like its winter all the time."

'_Don't those guys eat bamboo? Wait. Did Ren and Hao eat Bamboo? No, no, that can't be right. Pandas eat bamboo._'

"You'll meet Ryu and Chocolove later. Those two are in the other class."

'_Hmm, but can't you make bamboo rice? Oh.. I love the way they make bamboo rice back in Japan, it was delicious."_

"Oh, and this is..."

'_Especially when you cook the bamboo with the rice, then the rice absorbs all the flavor from- "_

"Lys- Hey, Yoh. Why are you drooling like that?"

Yoh snapped out of it. "Huh? What? What's going on?"

Everyone laughed at Yoh, and he just grinned sheepishly. But then again, Yoh still wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Hey, no need Manta. I already introduced myself to Yoh," Lyserg said, stopping Manta from continuing with the introductions.

"Oh, hey Lyserg!" Yoh greeted him. He was still oblivious to everything else that just happened.

"See?"

"Wait, Manta, who's that guy?" Yoh asked, pointing to Horo. At that Horo fake gasped and feigned hurt. Yoh looked at the blue haired boy in confusion. He was sure that Manta hadn't introduced him yet…

"Ah, Horo, ignore it, Yoh's always like that."

"Oh! Your name's Horo?" Yoh _was still oblivious._

Everyone laughed at Yoh again, and he just shrugged it off. Eh, he couldn't be bothered, not when he could be spending his precious time by sleeping. '_Oh, sleep, that sounded like a good idea_.'

And just as the group's laughter died down, the teacher entered the room again, ready to start a new lesson. Everyone shuffled back to their seats as the teacher started talking.

"Pst. Lyserg."

"Yeah?"

"Did Manta already tell me who Horo was?" It seemed that Yoh was finally catching on.

"Yeah. But you seemed side-tracked. Where you thinking of something else?"

"Yup. Bamboo rice."

"What?"

"Oh… that reminds me, I'm hungry. Is lunch time soon?"

Lyserg suppressed a chuckle. It wouldn't be good if the teacher caught them talking in class.

"I'm going to guess why you were drooling earlier then."

"I was drooling? When?"

Now, even Lyserg couldn't help but laugh at that, which promptly led to a detention for both him and Yoh from the teacher. Yoh apologized quickly while Lyserg shrugged it off, telling him it was no big deal. Horo and Ren just looked at Yoh and Lyserg, a little confused since Lyserg _never_ got in trouble, while Manta just laughed quietly to himself. That was so typical of Yoh.

* * *

"Master Hao, maybe you should return to school."

Hao glared at Luchist for even mentioning such a thing. "How can you suggest that when my brother- my _twin_ brother is in danger!"

"He isn't in Japan anymore, he should be safe."

"I know, that… but does the rest of the family know? Yohmei will search the whole world if he has to, he'll find Yoh. I have to find him first!"

"And then what? How can you protect him? He can't stay here; Master Mikihisa will be just as big of a threat."

"Yes, but at least then I'll know he's safe!" _'And maybe I can convince him to switch back with me. That's how I'll protect him._'

"Hao, please. I'm not asking this as your servant, or tutor, I'm asking as your friend. You have to sleep now, and go to school tomorrow. Mikihisa will be suspicious. It shouldn't take a month to recover from jet lag."

"It was an around the world trip. I will "sleep" for as long as I need to."

"Opacho misses you."

That struck a chord. The moment the little girl's name was mentioned, Hao knew he lost this argument. There was ensuring that his brother was safe, which was likely if he had left Japan, and then there was seeing Opacho. Hao's… first real friend. He couldn't leave the girl all alone.

_'Damn you Luchist,_' and with that final thought, Hao switched off his father's computer (which he had expertly hacked into) and dragged himself to bed. He had to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Yoh had moved to America and it seemed that Yoh was safe. In fact, Yoh seemed like he had a pretty normal life in America. No one would have guessed that the carefree boy was actually a fugitive.

And Yoh loved it. He loved the fact that he was normal and that he didn't have to run from his family. But he did miss Hao and his mother and he wondered about those two. '_Are the okay? Are they safe? Where are they now?_' were constant thoughts in the boy's mind whenever he was watching the sky.

The boy spent a lot of time cloud watching or star gazing whenever he wasn't with his friends, but he was almost always with his friends, especially Manta and Lyserg. Actually, it was hard for Yoh to have time for himself. Manta was always around (understandable, since Yoh was living with him) or Yoh was always around Lyserg. Strangely enough, the Japanese boy and the British boy had developed a strong bond with each other. They were very close, in fact, so close that one could consider the two to be…

"Wait a second. Are you guys telling me that you're going out?" Horo nearly screamed. Ryu could only jaw drop and stare. His precious Lyserg had been taken away from him! Manta chuckled, he seemed to have seen this coming, and Ren who always seemed to know what people were up to simply shrugged.

Lyserg on the other hand blushed, and Yoh gave them his usual carefree smile.

"I always thought Lyserg was a girl," Chocolove joked, which resulted in several glares in his direction and an angry Lyserg.

"I'm NOT a girl!" he wailed, which then turned into something of a rant. The boy hated being called a girl.

"Okay, okay, calm down, we get it!" everyone tried to calm down the green head.

After a moment of calm, Chocolove made Lyserg angry again.

"So who wears the pants?" Chocolove asked. It was another joke - a bad one, but the boy was _always_ full of bad jokes.

That set Lyserg off again and as he started on another semi-rant, Yoh shut him up. With a kiss. On the lips. It was _quite_ the public display of affection.

No one expected _Yoh_ to be like that. Not even Manta.

As the two pulled apart, Lyserg's face was once again, a bright shade of red, and Yoh had that lazy grin again.

"Don't worry Lyserg, we can let them figure _that one out_."

Jaw dropping and staring ensued.

"Oh, and technically, I wear the pants. Lyserg wears shorts."

* * *

**A/N: I swear this isn't a YohxLyserg story. Honestly. But didn't you guys find that cute? I did! Aha, who knew Yoh could be so bold? Personally, I love how Yoh's like that... it show's his "real personality" (Hao) more!**

**Thing is... I know it seems really sudden, Lyserg and Yoh becoming a couple, but if you listen to the song, Ren (or Len, however you spell his name) falls in love with Miku almost instantly. So, I'm sorry if it's sudden, but trust me, it gets the story going on faster.  
**

**Don't forget to review if you liked the chapter… and review even if you didn't like it, cause then I can find out what was bad about it, and fix it! SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Three Things

**Reviews:**

**AngelofBeauty88: thank you! Ah, well, it _is_ a HaoxYoh story. :P Hm, I do admit, though I am biased towards ao and Yoh, I think that Yoh and Lyserg _would_ make a cute couple... oh well... hm.**

**XAngel FeatherX: XD "k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Haha, yeah, it is cute! Hm, I actually thought that was really bold of Yoh to say. I just thought it'd be funny if he did something to shock everyone. Hm, well, here's the next chapter! Ah, Hao's a littl slow. He doesn't like school... and thank you! **

**zaza98able: Thanks a lot! Hah, i loved how Yoh's mind wanders around a lot. It's just that I never thought of Yoh as someone who would pay attention to anything (unless it was Bob or Orange related, you know?) XD haha, yes, Pandas. Hm, yes it was cute. Too bad it doesn't last too long then... Well then, here's this update, I hope you like it, and thanks again!**

**totalamuto: Soon! Soon! Soon! please be patient! :) Well, next chapter will make you happy, I assure you! :D **

**AnimexXxGoddess: What if i promise to kill a few of them, but later? I mean, to develop something in America, I'm going to mention the Asakuras a little less... they will pop up again, but I think you'll enjoy their absence while they're gone. ;) **

**Oh dear! I hope you get better! But i know what you mean... I tend to eat ice cream in the winter sometimes because it doesn't melt, so yeah. XP **

**haha, and you're saying "Damn it" now? Wait till you read this... XD **

**Taiyo: Really? well, don't stress about it, it doesn't last too long. It's kind of... something to help the plot a long... you'll see. :)**

**they do, they do! *flails too* please be patient! **

**XD Yes, I do like Yoh's train of thought too... X)**  
**And thanks! Here's more and I hope you like it! :) **

**WARNING**: **Things get.. Uh.. I don't know. It's nothing near a lemon, but it's a little descriptive, the "making out" part, that is. And yes, it's two boys making out. Hey, I gave you guys a chance to say no to it, so if you read that part, don't way I didn't warn you!**

**Also, Remember that if there's a section in italics, it's a flashback.**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Three Things."_

_From that kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight_

Another two weeks had gone by, and Yoh had been in America for a month now. The Asakuras were growing impatient, and becoming irritated that the younger twin had avoided death so easily. And Yoh couldn't be happier.

Well, he could, but it was unlikely that his death sentence would be lifted and equally unlikely that he could see his brother.

But Yoh couldn't think about things like that anymore. He had a new life here in America. And he had Lyserg. Yoh loved the British boy dearly (or at least convincing himself of that), but he couldn't get over three things - none of which were even Lyserg's fault.

One; Yoh couldn't help but compare Lyserg to his brother. Now why would he do that? Not even Yoh could figure it out.

Two; the nagging feeling Yoh had whenever he was alone that he didn't really love Lyserg. Yoh would convince himself otherwise though. Because… he did love Lyserg, he _did_! …Right…?

Three; this one was what bothered Yoh the most - Yoh had once nearly moaned _Hao'_s name instead of Lyserg's.

That greatly disturbed Yoh.

* * *

_The two boys were in Lyserg's room. According to the green haired boy, his whole family had gone back to England except himself. That left the two of them alone in the house, just the way they wanted. _

_"nhhnn.." _

_The two were making out quite intensely. They hadn't planned on doing anything like this. In fact, they had just wanted to hang out today, watch a movie and talk. They simply wanted a day where they could relax with each other, but somehow, it turned into… well… _this.

_"Nn… ah.. Yoh!" Lyserg could feel Yoh's hands on him. The way they roamed over his body was arousing. The gentle touches, the soft strokes, they drove him crazy. And then one of Yoh's hands had traveled downwards…_

_"Ahnn… Mnn.." _

_Lyserg hugged Yoh closer to him. There was no space between them now, but Lyserg wanted them to be even closer. He wrapped his arms around Yoh's neck and pulled him closer than before. His fingers were knotted into Yoh's hair._

_A hand slipped under Lyserg's shirt and the skin on skin contact made the two boys moan in unison. They never thought that such contact could feel so good... _

_"Yoh!" Lyserg moaned Yoh's name again and again. He didn't think anyone could make his pants feel so tight. The pressure on his lower half grew, and he really wanted nothing more than for Yoh to touch him _down there_. _

_"Ha-nnn…"_

_Lyserg's eyes snapped open. Yoh had covered it up nicely, but Lyserg had noticed. It wasn' the moan that Yoh had meant it to be. Yoh had almost moaned _someone else's _name, but he had covered it up. Lyserg closed his eyes, trying to pretend that everything was normal, but it wasn't. _

_The boys didn't go past making out that day - they never did - but after that, Lyserg knew that they would never go past just kissing. _

_

* * *

_

Lyserg pretended he never heard Yoh's mistake and Yoh pretended he never made that mistake. And things went on fine like that. It was easily forgotten, and Lyserg convinced himself that maybe Yoh had a past boyfriend who he really missed… it was a plausible excuse.

Yoh on the other hand didn't know what to convince himself. Unlike Lyserg, he knew that the name he almost called out wasn't some past lover's, but his _brother_'s name. Now when had Yoh thought of his brother like that?

A voice in his head told him that he had always thought of his brother like that.

Now that couldn't be it.

Then why had he been so protective of his brother (going as far as to switch places with him)? Why does he yearn to see his brother so much? Yoh had always told himself that wanting to see you brother was a normal thing between siblings. He dismissed the intense feeling as a connection between brothers, and when the feeling was overpowering, he convinced himself that, "maybe he had a brother complex," but he never thought of his brother as a lover.

_'Or maybe those were just cover ups; excuses as to why I felt that way?'_

Yoh pushed the thought away. He couldn't think like that. He had Lyserg. He and Lyserg were a couple…

'_And even if that were true, what could I do now? I can't even see him anymore- I haven't seen him in eight years…'_

And somehow, that thought made him more sad (that he couldn't be with his brother) than he felt guilty (of calling out his brother's name rather than Lyserg's).

* * *

Yoh had just sat down at the table that Manta directed him to. It was lunch time now, and Yoh was starved. He set his tray down and began to eat while everyone else was chatting. Lyserg set his tray down next to Yoh, and he sat down. The couple paused in their actions to smile at each other, and everyone else groaned, tired of the lovey-dovey atmosphere that was always around when those two were together (it was even bad in class since Yoh sat right behind Lyserg).

Ren sat down at the table then, carrying a tray of food with him.

"Eh, Ren what did you get?" Horo asked, trying to ignore Yoh and Lyserg. He eyed the tray, wondering what he could mooch off of him.

"Oh, I got fries, a drink and for dessert-"

"STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

"pudding."

Everyone glared at Chocolove.

While everyone was busy taking turns beating up Chocolove for his horrible joke (where in the world had that cake hat-thing come from?) Yoh took the time to start up a conversation with Lyserg. But just as he glanced up at Lyserg-

Everyone's eyes were wide, staring at Yoh and the person who just entered the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: FWOOSH, I'M ON A ROLL! No really, I finished my twoshot today, and I put up a oneshot, now I updated this! But don't expect this from me often. (see below for an explanation) **

**Now... don't hurt me. I know it's a cliff hanger, but it's not **_**so**_** bad!**

**Anyway, I'm a little behind on school and I'm suffering a bit of a writer's block for this story so the next update will take a bit longer though, it's the chapter THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR - i won't say anymore than that - but while you wait, feel free to read any oneshots I have... I seem to have taken a liking to writing those... they're fun! **

**Well, please review!  
**


	12. Oh My God

**Reviews:**

**zaza98able: *gasp!* I'm hurt! No, not really, just joking. :') And thanks!**

**Haha, I know. Hmm, well, that's Yoh for you! Ahaha, I like pandas, their cool. ;D But thanks , I hope you like this next chapter, and thanks for reading my oneshot! I read your review for that one and it made me happy! :D Well then, enjoy! **

**AnimexXxGoddess: read and you'll see! I mean... I'm posting this now, so you'll see. :) **

**Awwwww I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you go red! **

**You're making me want ice cream *stomach grumbles*... I'M HUNGRY! WANT ICE CREAM! **

**Ahaha, aren't you murderous? and thanks! haha...**

**Taiyo Well, you'll see. ;) **

**XD those are good questions, and they'll be answered. :) **

**Hmm, well... Lyserg... Ah... I can't reveal anything about him. Not yet at least! XD you should be concerned though! he doesn't seem like it, but lyserg is IMPORTANT!**

**Aww, yes, chocolove... I'm trying REALLY hard to incorporate the other characters, but it's hard! I always have trouble with that, but when I wrote last chapter, I had been reading a part in the manga where Chocolve made that joke, and i just _had_ to write it! XDBut yes, Chocolove = comedic relief.**

**Your welcome! Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**P.S. IS DELICIOUS! X)**

**Licootaku: I am I am I am! **

**awsh. That's... flattering me too much... thanks! **

**XD Aha, well, I am technically taking this storyline from the vocaloid song... but I put my own twist in it. :) But thanks again anyway! **

**YOU TOO! :D  
**

**WARNING: swearing. That's all… and a kiss. Nothing horrible.**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Oh. My. God._"

_But if the princess wishes for that girl  
To be erased_

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Everyone was quiet. All eyes were on the twin that just entered. Those who thought that Yoh looked familiar finally found out why. Still, no one said a word. And then… the twins broke the silence.

"Fucking hell, Yoh, that's _you_, right?"

"Hao, you're not screwing with _me_ right? That's actually _you_?"

The twins stared at each other in disbelief. After so damn long, they finally saw each other. Eight long years, and all Hao had to do was go to school one day and his brother would be there. Likewise, all Yoh had to do was get himself a death sentence and to America, and that's where his brother would be.

The two of them laughed. Had it really been that easy to see each other?

People watched them, a little confused by the situation. As for Manta, who knew what was actually going on, he could only stare. If only he had known Hao and Yoh were brothers, all that trouble could have been avoided. And how could he have been so _stupid_? They were twins. How could he miss the fact that he had been going to school with his best friend's twin brother for over a year. Maybe Manta wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

And without words, the twins seemed to have agreed to talk in private, because they both left the cafeteria at the same time. '_It must be a twin thing,' _everyone thought. And as soon as they were gone, all activities resumed, as if Hao and Yoh had never been in the lunch room to begin with.

"Huh. Who knew Hao had a twin brother," Horo said to break the silence that had befallen on the group. They all shrugged, except Manta and Lyserg. Something seemed to be off with those two, since Hao entered the room anyway.

All Manta could think of was how stupid he had been. And all Lyserg could think of was how much he hated Hao.

* * *

Somewhere in the school, the twins had found a quiet room to talk. Everyone was either off of school property for lunch or in the caf, which left the rest of the school deserted, and perfect to discuss… "family issues."

When the two brothers sat down at a table, facing each other, there was a moment where they just stared at each other, as if to make sure that the other one was really there and that this wasn't some kind of dream or sick joke.

"Yoh, tell me that's really you, and that you're safe."

"It's me… I guess I'm as safe as I can get for now."

Hao smiled then. It was a sad smile, because he knew why his brother was being hunted down and because he knew that it should be him, not his brother, that the family hates.

"You know, I'm supposed to be in your place."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to be safe."

"I don't like it."

Yoh watched as his brother's smile turned into a frown, which in turn made himself frown. It felt weird. The teenager was not use to frowning.

"You should be the one that's safe. It's not fair."

Hao looked angry, like he wanted to hit something but was trying to stop himself. Hm, didn't their parents always say that Hao was the one with the temper? That _was_ how they told the twins apart too.

"Then what do you think _is_ fair?" Yoh asked in a calm manner. He waited for his brother to reply.

"Us…"

Yoh leaned in unconsciously as did Hao. The twins were so close that they feel each other's breath on each other. A little further, and their lips would meet, and for an instant, it did. It was brief, it didn't last long, and it was a ghost of a touch. Hao pulled away first -not far, just enough that their lips didn't' touch anymore - but as he did, he reached out to his brother and cupped Yoh's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

And then Hao, still cupping his twin's cheek whispered his reply so quietly that only Yoh could hear. If the wind had been blowing, Yoh would have missed it.

"Switching back."

* * *

**A/N: Well then, I don't know how long that update took me, but it feels like it's been forever since I updated! Maybe it's because I use to update so frequently? **

**Anyway, HAO HAS ARRIVED! and i absolutely adore him... personally, I wanted to make that scene between them a bit longer, but it's hard, since it ended so perfectly right there (I WANT TO MAKE THEM KISS (more)~~~~~~). Ah, and to clear up the confusion before it comes: Yoh and Hao DO NOT SWITCH BACK next chapter. They are still the way they are until further notice. I just dont' want you guys to be confused. **

**Ahm, so, the next one might take awhile too, since... well, here's the good news: i've caught up on school work, and here's the bad news: I have a few tests and stuff coming up. and the writer's block hasn't lifted yet ;; but I promise i wont' make you guys wait a terribly long time!**

**Now, please review if you want me to update faster! (yeah, that's the bargain here!)  
**


	13. Bad Idea

**Reviews:**

**Taiyo: lol, well, someone's happy! **

**Everything is the way it's been up till now, nothing's changed. So yeah, you got it. Aha, really? I just think its sweet, how much they care about each other... :') **

**I know, I just... couldn't see those two crying their eyes out when they reunited. Maybe a little, but not bawling their eyes out. I just thought that Hao's... above crying... in this kind of situation anyway. So I made them swear. cause they're shocked. :) **

**Hm, you're on the right track... can't tell you anymore than that! **

**WHOOSH! Don't you love it? I'll be sure to add more in later chapters. ;) **

**Ah... thanks for reviewing too! :) **

**AnimexXxGoddess: Oh, you'll see in this chapter. So i don't need to explain that. **

**Hm, I wonder? ;) well, you'll see. It's just that I don't want to ruin this!**

**I will, I will! OMG! really? 13's MY favorite number too! :D **

**Licootaku: ;D you seem happy! **

**Oh... you flatter me, why thank you! **

**Hmm, well, I suppose I'd make Hao cut it. As horrible as it is for him to lose his hair, I know. :s **

**Yup yup. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next one! **

**KrazynKuki: LOL. Is that all you can say? **

**zaza98able: Yeah! Well, I won't ask... but I do agree that bamboo is cool. ;) **

**hm, thank you! Ah, it seems that whenever i write it, it looks a lot longer, but then, when I upload it, it gets shorter! I don't know why, but I'll see what I can do about the length. It may take a bit though... **

**XD I love how you spazzed about Hao. Don't worry, I'm the same. lol.**

**Thanks again! Yeah, life gets in the way. I think you guys are lucky that I pre-write some chapters. (I have about two or three more pre-written after this one, so I can still sort of update). Hmm, well, it's just a busy time of year right now i guess. Ah, actually, I have this fear that if i don't update frequently, then all my readers will leave me! that's why it takes only a few days for me to update, even with the writer's block.**

**I will! **

**P.S. Thanks a lot! I'll keep that in mind! :) Ah, don't worry too much though. Every now and then, I'll feel like writing and end up with one of those oneshots again or a quarter of a chapter for this story, so I write the chapters in parts when I have a writer's block. And remember, I prewrite some chapters, it's so that i can update while i think of what to write next. Damn that fear of my readers leaving me!  
**

**XAngel FeatherX: Yup! i'm glad you liked it! :D **

**Well, it's a HaoxYoh story after all.**

**Oh... why thank you! you don't know how much that means to me! And thank you for reviewing!  
**

**A/N: **

**It seems that "YESSSSSSS" has become a favorite word among you guys XD I just found it funny how you guys loved last chapter so much. It's understandable though, I mean... you HAVE been waiting awhile for them to meet again!  
**

**BY THE WAY, since it might confuse you (especially with how last chapter ended), NO, YOH AND HAO DID NOT SWITCH BACK.**

**That aside, I think you'll like what happens next chapter. ;D **

**And even though I have a writer's block, that doesn't mean I can't update... I warn you guys that it might take awhile, but that's just in case... I mean, I prewrite some chapters so that if I do hit a writer's block, I can update. And that's what I've been doing lately. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Bad Idea._"

_I will answer that_

_Why? My tears won't stop_

Lyserg had never like Hao.

His arrogant attitude and holier-than-thou demeanor made Lyserg want to punch the other in the face (and Lyserg had always considered himself a well-behaved child). But now that Hao had returned, he had even _more_ reason to hate him.

Even though he had convinced himself that the mistake Yoh made was because of a past lover, Lyserg would try to figure out what the name actually was. He was curious by nature, after all, his father was a detective and raised Lyserg to be one as well (their family's detective agency was world famous. Huh, a family of private detectives, imagine that), which made Lyserg ponder over the clue he was given.

A name that started with the letters "H" and "A".

Lyserg deduced that it would be a boy's name. After all, his relationship with Yoh proved that Yoh was at the very least, bisexual. So, boy's names that start with "Ha."

Harry? No, Yoh was Japanese. It was unlikely, to find someone named Harry in Japan. Hana? Haru? Hama? Too many possibilities. Lyserg gave up on figuring out the name.

Until now.

Hao's sudden return to school, and Yoh's reaction to Hao confirmed it. "Hao" was the name that Yoh had almost called out. They were brothers -_twins_, and Yoh had had _that_ kind of a relationship with Hao.

Lyserg scowled. '_All the more reason to hate Hao_.'

* * *

Hao never had reason to dislike Lyserg until now.

The British boy was nice, and modest. He was tolerable (unlike many other people that Hao knew), though his curiosity and detective-like tendencies did annoy him sometimes.

But when Hao heard that Lyserg and Yoh were a couple, all hell broke loose.

The Asakura house in America became a wreck. Even with all the maids cleaning it, they had trouble undoing and replacing the things that Hao broke. Suddenly, even Hao's father, Mikihisa took notice of his son's behavior, and he didn't like it. It seemed that even though Hao was as far away from Japan as he could be, he was still acting out of line. Mikihisa couldn't do anything about it though, he had to go to Germany and meet with potential business partners. So he told Luchist that he was to sort Hao out. Suddenly, Luchist was promoted from tutor to caretaker.

* * *

Yoh was torn. He was happy that his brother was with him, he had a normal life and he had Lyserg. But the "three things" still bothered him and even more so with his brother around now. He tried really hard to forget those thoughts he had of his brother, and tried really hard to love Lyserg, but it was difficult.

His brother's presence proved to be a great distraction to Yoh, and Yoh was normally distracted from everyday things to begin with. Suddenly, not only was Yoh distracted in class, because he was talking to Lyserg, but Yoh was even distracted when talking to Lyserg (in class), because he was thinking about his brother.

And then there was the whole thing about what his brother had said to him, and _how he said it to him_.

Yoh had barely felt it -the kiss- but it had been there. The act of incest had shocked Yoh, and his brother's words had shocked him even more. Why would Hao want to switch back? Didn't he like having the easy life? Isn't that what Yoh_ -the real Yoh- _had always wanted? An easy life?

Recent events had suddenly made Yoh very confused.

* * *

"Hey Yoh," Lyserg started. The bell had rung and it was finally the end of the day.

As the boy had just begun to pack up his books, he stopped to look at his boyfriend.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to come over to m-"

"Yoh!"

Manta laughed. It seemed that Yoh was becoming very popular lately.

With Lyserg interrupted, Yoh and Lyserg both glanced at the doorway from which his name had been called. Hao stood there, grinning at his brother. Lyserg frowned and Yoh didn't know what to do. His feelings had him confused, but he quickly gave his brother a smile in return - to keep up appearances.

"What's up?" Yoh asked, giving his brother the same reply he had given Lyserg.

"Wanna come over?"

The question hung in the air, and as the other students left, the classroom emptied out, leaving the few that remained.

Manta looked worriedly at Yoh. If Yoh were to go to the Asakura household, wouldn't they find him out? Yoh had the same thought, while Lyserg could only think that he hated Hao and didn't want Yoh to be anywhere near Hao.

"It's okay, Dad's in Germany and I gave all the maids a day off."

Lyserg wanted to answer for Yoh, to say "no, oh wants to come to my place, which I was just about to ask if he wanted to come until you interrupted," but he didn't know for sure if Yoh wanted to visit his brother. Yoh _had _told Lyserg that he hadn't seen his brother in eight years. For all Lyserg could know, that could have been a lie, but Yoh didn't seem like he would lie about something like that, and if it were true, then surely, Yoh would want a chance to catch up with his brother.

"Sure."

Manta stared at Yoh and Yoh told him it was okay. Lyserg shared the worried look on Manta's face, but Yoh just told him he'd see Lyserg later.

Yoh followed his older brother out of the classroom after he finished packing his stuff up. Manta and Lyserg were both worried, though for different reasons, they couldn't help but think that it was a bad idea for Yoh to go to Hao's place.

* * *

**A/N: You know what? I always write these chapters out, and they seem longer than this. But after I upload them, they always seem to shrink. I wonder why that is...? **

**So, I'm sorry if you didn't get anything from that. It'll all come soon enough, like next chapter. :) I'll try not to make yo guys wait long, knowing me, I'll want to update, even if I don't have a chapter. **

**:P  
**

**hmm please review! **


	14. Between Brothers, Between Lovers

**Reviews:**

**AnimexXxGoddess: I hope it's you anyway. I mean, I don't think you were signed in while reviewing, but you mentioned ice cream, and I think it's you. haha. Hm, i hope the pain's gone now!**

**YES, YES WE DO! 3 13.**

**well, he won't be showing up for a little bit. but i AM tempted to kill him right here and now.**

**haha, nice! You caught that! well, it won't be this chapter, but something bad IS going to happen! Anyway, enjoy this next one! :)  
**

**XAngel FeatherX: Thank you! I know! I mean, what if Lyserg found out they had switched and he really loves Hao and hates Yoh? What would he do then...? **

**zaza98able: It's okay, I understand. and you still reviewed in the end anyway! **

**Ah, thank you! hmm, I get what you mean. I hate it when i get conflicting feelings though..**

**Aw, it's cool. I mean, my friends look at me weirdly sometimes when I start spazzing about Shaman King. One time, they asked me why i like it so much and then they said never mind when they realized I was going to go on a really long rant... so I understand.**

**Hm, maybe I should go by word count more often. Because it looks longer than it actually is if i just look at the length.**

**XD Well, of course not! You know, I was obsessed with a lot of other characters before Shaman king. **

**I know, it's just this fear... Hm, I tried to make a schedule this time around. It wasn't that hard not updating cause I suddenly got really busy. But thanks for the advice! It helped a lot! **

**XD i saw that comment there and forced myself to not (at the very least) upload the next chapter onto the doc manager. **

**P.S. I won't! :) If I ever need it, even if it's not for this story, I'll ask! :) **

**Taiyo: I agree, there was a lot less going on in this chapter. Mostly beacuse I didn't know if i wanted to write a lot or very little. turns out I just wrote a , it's not just you. **

**Nope, not at all: **

**1. Maybe, maybe not. I don't actually include the spirits in this story, and if I do, they're just minor mentions, like with the SOF and Amidamaru who didget minor mentions. **

**2. If I remember correctly, back to when I was planning that out, Ryu is supposed to be the same age as everyone else, just a lot older looking. At the very most, he's a year older than them all in this fic.**

**Well, I hope those answers are satisfactory. And thanks, I hope you enjoy this one!  
**

**A/N:So, sorry this might have taken a long time, but I got really busy all of the sudden, and instead of writing like I normally did during my spare time, I just slept. (I'm still really tired). That aside, I'm actually kind of happy with this chapter because it's about as long as my chapters usually are and I got to everything that I wanted to. Plus.. well, you'll see. ;) **

**WARNING: kissing. Boys kissing. Incest.  
**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Between Brothers, Between Lovers._"

It had been a long time since Yoh and Hao had their… "talk."And the two wanted to talk again… in Yoh's case, actually talk, and in Hao's case, "talk."

When they reached the Asakura mansion, Yoh found that all the maids were gone like Hao had said. They were alone… except for Luchist who had been told to look after Hao. Unknown to Mikihisa though, Luchist informed Hao that Mikihisa was displeased with his behavior and thought that something was wrong. Hao then took the hint and began to act as if everything was fine again. He didn't break anything in the house again, since he needed his father to stop paying attention to him again.

When Hao entered the house, Yoh in tow, Luchist greeted them and then nearly took Hao's head off.

" Are you crazy? If your father found out, He will kill him _and you_!"

The twins winced at Luchist's words. But they knew he was right.

"exactly why I gave all the maids a day off, and why this house is empty, save for you, me, and Yoh," Hao said. He gave Luchist that smirk that told him that he knew what he was doing, and that there was nothing to be worried about.

"Hao, I didn't take your side on things to… have you act so recklessly," Luchist said, trying to reason with the boy, but to no avail.

"Don't worry Luchist. Now, stay guard, please? Tell me if you spot anyone, or if you hear that Dad's coming back early. Me and Yoh will be in my room… talking," Hao's tone seemed final, like he was in control of everything. Luchist could do nothing to reason with Hao, and so he obliged.

Yoh on the other hand, was starting to get worried. Had that man that greeted the twins been on to something? Yoh pushed the worries aside. He would trust Hao on this. Besides, he had been wanting to talk to his brother for awhile about the kiss, and what it was he felt for his brother.

When they reached Hao's room, Yoh looked around, thinking that this could have been his life. He didn't regret switching, but he did wonder what it would have been like. The room was big, and luxurious. Yoh half thought that maybe he had entered a hotel room or something five star, but he hadn't. This was his family's house… one of them anyway.

There was a queen sized bed at one end of the room, and a TV set up in another part of the room. A leather couch was positioned perfectly in front of the TV and a coffee table sat between the two pieces of furniture. Near the bed, was a bedside table and a lamp, as well, there was a walk in closet… '_who would need a walk in closet?_ ' Apparently Hao.

Overall, the room was -maybe- too luxurious for Yoh, but perfect for Hao.

Hao gestured for Yoh to take a seat on the couch, which he did, and Hao told him he'd be right back.

When Hao returned, he was wearing his own clothes instead of the school uniform.

"Sorry, I hate wearing the uniform," Hao explained.

Yoh nodded, but did nothing more. This was getting awkward. Even if the house was empty, Yoh couldn't get over the feeing that being there was dangerous. He wanted to talk to his brother, but he needed to leave. It was only a question of which out-weighed the other: wanting to talk to his brother, or needing to leave?

"Hao, can I ask you something?"

So the need to talk had won.

"What is it?" Hao asked. He was curious. He took a seat while he waited for Yoh to reply.

"Why did you ki-… why did you say you wanted to switch back? Don't you like living as me?"

Yoh waited patiently for a reply. He had chickened out at the last possible moment and changed his question. '_Why did you kiss me?'_ that's what Yoh really wanted to know. But how could he ask something like that?

"I told you, it's not fair."

"What, and _you_ getting the death sentence is?"

"Better me than you."

"What are you _saying_?"

The semi-argument stopped then. Yoh looked angry, he wasn't, but he was a little miffed. Was his brother ungrateful that they switched? That he had saved his life?

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be the one that's going to die."

It struck Yoh then that maybe his brother felt the same protectiveness that he felt for his twin.

It was Hao who spoke next.

"Look, can we not talk about that? I asked you to come over because I missed you. I wanted to hang out with you like we use to, when we were younger and I would always ask you to play with me. And sometimes, we'd just watch the clouds-"

"Or the stars. You really loved the stars when I showed you them for the first time."

"Yeah."

There was a silent understanding between the twins as they both got up and left the room. They left the house and Hao led Yoh to a nearby cemetery where they found a spot under a tree (that was very much like their old sky watching spot) and the two twins took a seat. The both stared up at the sky, one of them going as far as to lying flat on their back.

"We use to love doing this..."

"We'd spend hours out here..."

" Just watching the sky."

There was definitely a connection between the twins. Something that linked them together that allowed them to finish their sentences like that, and allowed them to feel so at peace with each other even though they had not seen each other in eight years. Or maybe, the latter thing was because of something else?

"Yoh, can I ask you something?"

It was Hao's turn to ask about things he felt insecure of. Yoh looked over at his brother, wondering what he could possibly want.

"Anata wa… watashi… o suki desuka?"

Unlike his brother, Hao had not chickened out. The question hung in the air for a long time. While Hao was going crazy from waiting for his brother to reply, Yoh was trying very hard to figure out what his brother meant by that. He had asked in Japanese, and… '_and does he mean 'like or 'love? Does he mean something like.. Brotherly love between brothers? Or love between lovers?'_

Something - the connection they had - told Yoh it was not "something like… between brothers," but in fact, it was something "between lovers."

"How… can you expect me to say something like that?"

Hao's hopes shattered then. His breath was knocked out of him in that very moment, and the overwhelming feeling of disappointment washed over him. '_He doesn't love me. Right. He loves Lyserg._' He felt so embarrassed. He covered his eyes with his arm, trying to forget what his brother just said and what he had asked.

Yoh looked down at his brother who was lying down. It was so evident that his words had hurt him so much. So he took a breath and told himself that what he was about to do was… not wrong. It might not be right, but it was not wrong, and in his head, the three things that had been bugging him so much became really clear. Those three things pointed to one conclusion -

Yoh leaned down and pushed his brother's arm away. Yoh made eye contact with his brother. The look they shared was intimate… _too_ intimate.

"So can I show you?"

He didn't wait for a reply. He simply acted in the moment and completely on impulse. It was instinct, something that was biologically hardwired into his very being, that made him do it, and it was _so_ "_not wrong_."

Lips touched, for a brief moment, the two were still. One was frozen from shock and one was trying very hard to control himself. The moment didn't last long, and then the scene switched. The twin that had been lying down previously, regained his composure, and liked what was happening. He took advantage of it and flipped his brother on to his back. Now he was straddling his twin.

The kiss lasted a long time. Lips moved in unison, and one nibbled at the other's lips. A mouth parted and a tongue roamed through the entrance, tasting and licking everything in the other's mouth. Tongues danced and fought for dominance. The sounds of moaning were in the air, hands traveled desperately, fumbling, to make contact with skin.

This was not a kiss between brothers. This was a kiss between lovers.

-He didn't _not _love Lyserg, but his brother.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I'll make sure that the next chapter doesn't take too long, but you guys might end up having to wait another week, depending on how busy I get this week. I've just hada lot of projects and appointments to keep lately. Plus, i want to have time to write and rewrite the next chapter (if i have to).**

**please review!  
**


	15. Stars

**Reviews:**

**Taiyo: *hands you a tissue* ahahaha, that's quite alright. **

**XD really? I was hoping that you guys would like that part! Ah, more kissing scenes, we'll see about that, okay? : )**

**Aww, I'm so happy that I got that part right then… and fan art? I'D BE DELIGHTED TO SEE FAN ART! That would actually make my day! If you have the time, please draw! **

**Hmm, I know a lot of characters are only making minor appearances, but I try to incorporate as many characters as I can, since, they should all play a part in the story, considering they did have an effect on the characters in Shaman king… you know what I mean? Though, I tend to only be able to handle a few characters at a time. **

**Oh and here's the answer to your question: HE SAT ON HIM. Well, straddled, but yeah. XD **

**Hm, really? Well I'll try to fix that for later chapters. I tend to write something and then interrupt myself to continue with the story and then I'll finish that paragraph from before. If I'm confusing you, ignore me. **

**And thanks again! Ahaha, it's good. But why are you trying to use slang…? **

**No, don't apologize! **

**XAngel FeatherX: THANK YOU! Ahh, I'm really happy that everyone liked that chapter! Hmm, well, you'll have to wait and see, but we'll get there. : ) **

**Zaza98able: Hey! Thanks! Yes, it makes sense… don't worry 'bout that. Ah, yeah, well, Yoh's life was in danger, you know? **

**Hm, it's okay. You still reviewed so I'm happy. I get what you mean though. : ) **

**XD Haha, I have arguments with myself sometimes. It's actually kind of funny when I look back on it though. X) **

**Lol, I only have one friend that likes Shaman King. All my other friends are lie "We REFUSE to go along with all your obsessions and spazzing. Boo. But that's cool… ahh..**

**I'm trying to pay more attention to word count now since you suggested that. I think it's helped a bit. Right?**

**XD I change obsessions from time to time. Right now, it's shaman king. : )**

**Hmm, yeah, but everything's slowly getting back to normal so I'm starting to have more time to write and stuff. Now, I just need something to write about. I'm sure you've read my oneshots (some of them anyway) and I really want to write one again, though I have no idea what to write. XP **

**Haha, I guess. Hm, I think weekly updates are good, but it's hard to hold myself back. Even though I haven't had time to write, I still want to update. **

**P.S. That's a little creepy… but it's okay! Hahaha. You know, I read a lot of fanfics where authors would do role playing and then write about it. It sounds interesting…. Should I try that out? **

**Okay- damn it. You got me again! XD **

**: I'm sorry, I don't know your name! But yes, Hao's room is quite luxurious. I'm jealous of him! Hm… I don't get to see the stars much, but I like the clouds too. It's nice, you know, just watching the sky. : )**

**Ah, I don't know a lot though… **

**I've never been to Japan either! I'm hoping to go one day. And you got the translation right. Good job! **

**Yes, they did! Ahaha. Hmm. What do you mean?**

**A/N: Hm, I know it seems like Yoh suddenly has a nice relaxing life, but that'll change very soon. :3**

Servant of Evil: _"Stars."_

_"Nii-chan, I'm tired," Yoh rubbed his eyes and pouted at his brother. He was really tired, and it was well past their bed time. They should've been in bed, but Hao insisted on sneaking out of bed for just that one night. What could be so important that Yoh needed to lose sleep over it? He didn't know._

_"shh… we're almost there, okay?" Hao on the other hand was quite excited to show his Otouto what he had found. It fascinated him greatly. _

_Hao brought Yoh out to their usual cloud watching spot and told Yoh to sit. Yoh did as told, although a little grumpy because of his tiredness. Really, why had they come out here? This spot was for cloud watching, and it was night time, which meant you couldn't see any clouds. But Hao knew something that Yoh didn't know about the night sky, and Hao knew that Yoh was going to love it._

_"Okay, now lie down."_

_"Why? My pajamas will get dirty," Yoh complained. Hao frowned. _

_"Come on. I promise you'll like it."_

_"O-kay…" Yoh said, dragging out the word. His tone sounded like he was defeated and couldn't be bothered to argue, not at this time of night anyway._

_Yoh then lay down on his back. He looked up, and what he saw took his breath away._

_"I told you-"_

_"WOW! NII-CHAN! DO YOU SEE THAT? IT'S SO BRIGHT AND SPARKLY! IT'S SO PRETTY!" Yoh practically screamed. Hao was a little worried that they may have accidentally woken up their family, but when no one came outside to find the twins, he thought It was safe. He smiled at his brother and laughed._

_"Yeah, they're called stars," Hao said. Yoh's eyes widened._

_"Stars?" Yoh spoke as if the stars were the most magnificent things he had ever seen. Arguably, they were._

_"Yup. I saw them the other night when I couldn't sleep. I just _had_ to show you."_

_Yoh didn't respond, but he didn't have to. The expression of pure wonder on his face told Hao everything he needed to know; that Yoh was happy with the surprise and that he no longer minded the loss of sleep._

_"I didn't know that the sky was so different at night…" Yoh wondered aloud. Hao had thought about that too. The sky was so different in the day. _

_The twins slept outside that night. Luckily, it was summer and the nights weren't as cold, but the two weren't bothered by the light breezes, they hugged each other for warmth. The last thing the twins saw before they drifted off to sleep was the beautiful sight of a star speckled sky._

It worried Manta greatly that Yoh had not come back yet. Nor did he call. Had something happened while he was at Hao's? Had the Asakuras caught him after all? So many things could have happened, and the different scenarios that Manta thought up were not good at all.

Yoh could be_ dead_. 

The boy was frantic. He needed to know where Yoh was and if anything happened. He needed to know if he was okay… Manta was just that worried. Oh, and not to mention, he promised to tell Lyserg as soon as he heard from Yoh or as soon as Yoh got back. Manta glanced at the clock, it was already well past nine. Oh dear…

Just as Manta reached for the phone (he was pretty sure he knew what Hao's phone number was), it rang. Startled for a moment, he let the phone ring. Caller display told him it was Hao calling. '_Oh thank god. Saves me the trouble…_'

"hello?"

"hey..! Manta!"

"Yoh? Where are you? When are you coming back?"

"I'm still at Hao's. Ah, about that. I'm thinking I might stay over at his place tonight, you know? And tomorrow's Saturday, so I don't have to worry about school…"

"You're crazy! Yoh, you know how dangerous it is to be at the Asakura's house!"

"Hmph. Lighten up, I just want to catch up some more with Hao."

"Are you even safe? You can't catch up with him if you're dead!"

"I told you! Lighten up!" Manta could hear the smile in his voice, the carefree attitude. It was so Yoh-like to be relaxed in a situation like this. He either really didn't care for the fact that being caught would get him killed, or he was ignorant of it… or he had a plan. Manta hoped he had a plan.

"Look, Manta. No worries! I'll be fine. Now, I gotta go, Hao's waiting. Later!"

And before he could say another word, he hung up. Manta sighed deeply, mentally praying for his friend before he picked up the phone again and called Lyserg. He wasn't going to like this.

When Lyserg said he didn't like what he heard, it was an understatement.

'_What if Yoh's cheating on me? What if all the things I suspect… are actually true? But they're brothers -twins. Is it wrong of me to doubt Yoh so much? Should I trust him? What am I thinking? Of course I should trust him. Should… but could I? No, I have to stop doubting. Yoh wouldn't doubt me, I shouldn't doubt him. Wouldn't, shouldn't, couldn't…'_

He tried. He honestly did. But he couldn't get that nagging feeling to leave him alone. It was like when those three things kept bothering Yoh, but Lyserg didn't know anything about that. To be honest, he didn't know anything about Yoh, and when he realized that, it worried him even more.

The boy paced back and forth. He had to find out. He just had to. Maybe he could ask Yoh at school? No, they wouldn't see each other till Monday. Or… maybe he should call Yoh? No, Yoh had said he left his phone at Manta's by accident. Would… would he have to call Hao?

Lyserg gritted his teeth. He was _not_ going to call _him_, no matter how desperate he was.

"I want to just fall asleep, right here."

Yoh's eyelids closed. When he opened them again, they were only half open. It was just so… comfortable being right next to Hao, his arm draped over his shoulders.

"I know. It's beautiful out here… but it's cold. It's not summer anymore," Hao pointed out. Unlike the last time they had done this (eight years ago), the weather was starting to get cold, and the night was starting to get unbearably cool.

"Come on, we should go inside," Hao suggested when a wind blew by. It made the two shiver.

Yoh nodded and took his brother's hand. Hao led him back to the house that was still empty- save for Luchist who gave Hao a look. The look said _you-better-be-careful-I'm-not-going-to-cover-your-ass-the-next-time-you-do-this_. Hao ignored it and went up to his room with Yoh in tow. Once back in the room, the two sat on the couch.

"So it's late…"

"Yeah. I already called Manta."

"You can stay?"

Yoh nodded and Hao smiled. He rarely smiled, and Yoh found that his brother's smile was so unlike his own… because it made him get butterflies in his stomach.

"So, do you want to go to sleep now?"

"I'm getting pretty tired, so why not? We can probably talk more in the morning…"

"Hm.. Well, you can sleep on my bed then. I'll sleep on the couch, but I'll get you a change of clothes first."

"What's wrong with me sleeping in a guest room?"

"Maids would have to clean up the room, and they'd start gossiping about what happened on the day I gave them a day off…"

"Don't underestimate a maid's gossip."

"Exactly."

"Well, why don't you sleep on your bed and I can sleep on the couch?"

Hao shook his head, "I'm not going to let my little brother sleep on the couch."

Yoh frowned, but then a idea came to mind. He smiled, "How about we share a bed like we use to! What do you say?"

It was a suggestion that Hao could _not_ refuse. He'd admit that he didn't want to sleep on the couch, but what really made the deal irrefutable was that he would get to share a bed with his brother again. Even if they didn't do any of the things -dirty things…- that Hao thought up of in that moment, Hao would still enjoy simply lying next to his brother.

"I say yes!"

The twins got changed soon after and Hao lent Yoh a pair of pajamas. The twins both climbed into bed, and they enjoyed the feeling of being next to each other. The warmth that radiated off their bodies felt nice, and the contact between their bodies was comforting. Hao wrapped an arm around Yoh's waist, pulling the twin closer.

"Do you remember when we would share a bed when we were kids-"

"And talk all night-"

"Even though Mom and Dad got mad at us-"

"For staying up so late-"

"Or that time we snuck out-"

"And watched the stars for the first time?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Yoh cuddled against his brother. He wasn't even this comfortable around Lyserg. There was just something about being with Hao… something that was so soothing and nice… something that allowed them to finish each other's sentences… something that was so utterly _right_. The connection they shared only enhanced this feeling, and Yoh couldn't get over that the three things that had previously nagged at him told him that he had made the right decision.

But what was he going to do about Lyserg then?

There was a sinking feeling in Yoh's chest. He stiffened, and Hao noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"It's Lyserg."

The name brought up a sinking feeling in Hao's chest as well. Was… this… going to end? Because of that green-haired, British boy? Hao tensed up. He was angry he was- worried. '_What does Yoh think?_ _If he worries that much about Lyserg, then… does that mean…_'

"Do you want to be with him?"

"No! Hao, I wouldn't leave you! I _can't_, not after eight years of being separated."

That comforted Hao, it really did. But the matter of the green-haired boy had still not been solved.

"But you won't leave him, will you?"

Silence.

"How can I?"

"You can think it over Yoh. I don't want you to be unhappy, so take your time."

Yoh nodded, and buried his face further into Hao's chest. He enjoyed the warmth that his brother emitted. He could think about thoughts like that later. He would savor his time with his brother now.

Cuddled against each other, the twins fell asleep. They felt at peace for the first time in eight years, and they would never let this feeling go. They would hold on to it, and to each other, even if their family, or the whole world turned against them, because… they wouldn't be able to bear it if they were separated again.

**A/N: WHO WILL HE CHOOSE? Ah, I won't say anything until the time comes. : ) but I hope you guys liked that chapter. It's probably not as good as the last chapter (you all REALLY seemed to like last chapter) so I'm a little worried about it. **

**Anyway, review! So I can update faster! (maybe it won't take me a week….?)**


	16. Caught Red Handed

**Reviews:**

**zaza98able: okay, thanks a lot then! Ahh, you're flattering me.**

**Psh, no you're not. That's a lie! if anything, you're just a little weird, not that that's a bad thing. Everyone's weird. I mean, who wants to be _normal_? (ew. lol) **

**Yeah, I've had that feeling before. It's always more awkward when i go to a friend's house and their parents are kinda watching your every move...**

**Ah, yes, I am. Well, i tell you hat you don't need to apologize, but I think you're going to anyway. Aww. your friend is so mean! Jokes, I can't say that. But that is mean, not letting you read...**

**Oh, yeah, it is. I laugh at myself after. I always argue with myself over silly things too. **

**ahaha, I do that sometimes. If my friends act weird, I pretend I don't know them, but I'm just joking. And it's funny when there's just a perfect moment for you to act like a character from your favorite show. I just find that my friends always cringe when I do that though. XD**

**Yup! i'm trying to make the chapters longer... I actually check before I upload them now.**

**Ah, we've already discussed Digimon. But on another note, I feel better these days. I always feel better if I write what I feel and turn it into a story. So "Everything Will Work Out" helped after all. And same with your quote too (thanks again for it). **

**Well, I didn't think of a one shot, but I thought of something else. I won't say what quite yet. Just read the "A/N" at the bottom of this page after the chapter update. ;) **

**P.S. that's funny, cause my friends find me creep-ish sometimes too XD haha, now I _want_ to check if my doors are locked. But yeah, they generally turn out pretty good. The ones that aren't good are (i think) because the author/authoress just chose to be really OOC, and they wrote it for jokes. You know? Ah, thanks for the support. **

**Yeah, I do. :P **

**AnimexXxGoddess: its just that your name wasn't there. Maybe you didn't log in when you reviewed? That might be it. **

**Oh, so the stars are just hard to see? hm, I don't know. I'd say, go somewhere where there's no lights around and high up, hopefully you can see stars there?**

**Taiyo: It's okay! I understand completely.**

**Ah, you think so? Yeah, he does. I thought the bit with him and Yoh as kids was really cute. :')**

**Ahaha, good guess, but you'll see. hmm, you don't have to be desperate. XD but you know, I've noticed that there aren't many HaoxYoh fics. It makes me sad. D: **

**Really? :D You made me really happy! Hmm, don't think it'll turn out that bad. Just give it a try. :) I'm just happy that you said you'd draw something! **

**Ah, I see. Trying new things is fun and cool. :)**

**Whoosh! No prob! **

**A/N: *sad face. Only three reviews? Oh well.* That aside, some of you are going to hate me…..**

**OH, by the way, everything's going to start taking a turn for the worst. As in, it gets angsty from here. **

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Caught Red Handed_."

_"Ne, nii-chan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why don't we go to school like other kids?"_

_Hao stopped doing his homework to look at Yoh. The twins were in their room since it was raining outside and they had free time. Yoh was neglecting his homework again, and Hao was working away at his. _

_"Otou-san said that we already have our private lessons. I think that's why."_

_"But 'kaa-san said I might be… "pulled out" of our lessons."_

_Hao paused for a second time. "Otou-san and Okaa-san are going to take you out of the lessons?"_

_"Yeah! Which is great! I won't have homework anymore! But…"_

_"You're wondering if you'll have to start school like normal kids?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Hm, I don't know. But Yoh, you know what that means, right?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'll be taking my lessons alone, and you might start going to school by yourself."_

_Yoh looked horrified. He jumped up and ran right to his brother's side, hugging Hao's waist tightly, "No! I don't want to be separated from Onii-chan!"_

_Hao laughed, and patted his brother on the head. He jumped down from his chair and hugged his brother back. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you forever…"_

_

* * *

_

Lyserg was going to get back at Hao for this.

It was obvious that he had done something to Yoh. Maybe they had just caught up on the eight years that they were without each other, it really could pass as that, but Lyserg saw the little things. And it was the little things that told Lyserg that something had changed. No one else noticed though. Everyone thought that Yoh had just spent some time with his brother hanging out. Even Manta didn't see the little differences.

It made Lyserg mad.

Why was he the only one that noticed? Or was it just him, was he just overly jealous that Hao and Yoh were suddenly so much closer? But they're twins, shouldn't it be natural for them to get along? But they're even finishing each other's sentences; either it's a twin thing, or…

"Huh, I never really talked to you Hao," Ryu said.

"You know, I thought that too. Maybe it's because you're always with Opacho, " Manta agreed.

"Yeah, but it's all cool, we're talking now, right?" Hao smiled. Everyone took note of how different the twins were, but how close they were too. And for some reason, the whole cafeteria had their eyes on their table… was it because Hao was sitting with them today?

"So, where is Opacho?"

Hao smiled. "She told me she was away with family issues, but she said she's going to visit me one of these days."

Everyone nodded and started on their food again. They were hungry and lunch was almost over.

The usual chatter in the group resumed again, but Yoh looked at Lyserg with concern. '_He's so quiet, is he okay?'_

"Lyserg?"

"Hm, yes?"

"what's wrong? You're really quiet," Yoh asked. Lyserg faked a smile and told Yoh that he was fine. Lyserg didn't want Yoh to suspect anything… that was the last thing he wanted.

The conversation between Yoh and Lyserg did not go unnoticed. As Yoh kept pestering Lyserg worriedly, Hao watched with jealousy. He knew that Yoh was with Lyserg, and that they were together - and they had made it official - but that didn't help his temper. It was even worse because he knew that Yoh was rightfully his and he couldn't even show it, not even if Yoh and Lyserg were to break it off at that very moment.

All because they were brothers.

Hao grunted, his good mood suddenly gone. He felt Yoh discreetly jab at his side, reminding him to behave, but that's what happens when you se the person you love with someone else.

Hao went back to stabbing at his food. As he was doing so though, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder in a comforting manner, and Hao was shocked to see Ryu giving him a look of… not sympathy, but empathy.

"I know exactly how you feel," Ryu said. He subtly tilted his head in the direction of Yoh and Lyserg and Hao's eyes widened.

"You're wrong - "

"Seesh, no need to hide. Don't worry I'm the only one who knows."

"Bu-"

"It's cause I'm always watching them too. Pathetic, aren't we?"

At that, Hao shut himself up and nodded. The two shared a look of understanding and they both sighed. You could find such unlikely allies in desperate times.

* * *

It had been the ninth time that month that Yoh had chosen to hang out with Hao, rather than Lyserg.

And Lyserg was _not_ happy about it.

At first, he dismissed it as the whole brother-twin thing again, but he was growing worried and anxious. Since Hao's return to school, Lyserg and Yoh hadn't done anything more than kissing, and even that, they did rarely now.

At least Yoh had stopped it with the public displays of affection.

Back to the topic at hand, Lyserg, being _very_ annoyed that Yoh wasn't spending time with him, decided to follow the twins. His curious, detective-like nature had gotten the better of him, and so had the jealousy. He wanted to _know exactly_ what was going on with Yoh and Hao, and he wanted Yoh to come back to him.

So he would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

It was shocking what he found.

'_They're not… they- they are…_'

There was no use trying to deny it. The lies that Lyserg had told himself about before couldn't protect him anymore. Denial just would work when the truth was right in front of you… and presented in such a way… in an act of incest.

The bodies of the twins were tangled, and though it looked innocent enough, Lyserg could tell that the kiss between them was not. Because it looked so much like the kisses that he and Yoh use to share.

_"Use to share."_ Yes, past tense, because it was so obvious that he and Yoh were over, even if Yoh was too nice to break it to him… to break his heart.

Lyserg watched the twins break away from each other, and star at each other as only lovers do. Hao pulled himself from Yoh, but lay next to him, he was now hidden behind the tree they were leaning against.

Lyserg watched them for a little longer, picking out the small details. From the way they were positioned and the familiarity they had with everything, it seemed that the twins often came to this cemetery to… sky gaze… or… or do -

Lyserg shook his head. He wouldn't think about the things he just saw. He glanced up and watched as Hao sat up, wrapping an arm around Yoh. Yoh rested his head on Hao's shoulder and Lyserg swore that he could hear his heart breaking. He turned away, unable to watch the scene anymore.

As the green-haired boy slowly made his way home, he cursed himself for letting his jealousy and curiosity get the better of him. At least when he didn't know, he was in an ignorant bliss and he was able to deny it all…. But now, he had no choice but to accept the truth.

'_Curiosity killed the cat, you know?_' That it did.

And now, Lyserg would do anything to stop the images in his head from plaguing him like they did. He could feel tears start to fall as he reached his house - still empty, his parents hadn't yet returned from Britain - and he climbed the stairs to his room.

He sat down and sobbed quietly. He would get back at Hao for this.

The last of his tears fell and his emotions shifted. He felt so useless, crying like this, but he had realized that crying would do nothing.

He wasn't sad now, he was just angry. And he would act on that anger.

As the anger took over his emotions, a determined look reached his eyes and he wondered what he could possibly do to get Yoh back from Hao…

They were brothers - twins - it was incest… and Lyserg had caught them in the act.

Surely their parents would not approve.

The evil glint shined in his eyes. It was a cheap shot, he was ratting them out, but if it would get him Yoh back, he would do it.

He would tell on them.

* * *

**A/N: This deviates a little (or a lot) from the story that's presented in the song, but I thought that this would be more dramatic… Anyway, you guys have to keep in mind that Lyserg doesn't know about Yoh's death sentence. Only Manta and Hao know about that…**

**So, all that aside, how'd you like this chapter? I personally think that I did a good job… a little choppy (I mean it doesn't flow), but I think I got Lyserg's character right (cause I hate it when I don't get the characterization right…). I mean, he hates Hao and betrays Yoh (kinda) in the Manga/Anime, right? So I'm happy. **

**But what do you guys think? And especially about Lyserg telling on them! (OH NO!) Tell me please! And review! :D **

**BY THE WAY! I'm writing another multi-chaptered fanfiction. I'm posting the first bit of it either in a little bit, or tomorrow. It's called "Moonlight Dream" So i hope you guys go read that too if you have the time. See, I've been having a bit of a writer's block with this fic, but I find that I can sometimes break out of it if I'm working on something else at the same time. So we'll see how that works out. **


	17. Someone to Talk to

**Reviews: **

**Taiyo: Ahaha, I thought you'd all kill me for having Hao and Yoh be discovered! But yes, everything's going to start getting crazy from here on out. That's a good point, I don't think that Hao would manage to hold it in forever, he seemed like the PDA kind of guy. No, you make sense. Yoh does seem like the quiet- jealous type, but I think he would like someone and keep quiet about it if someone else likes that person, because YOh's too nice like that. **

**XD of course he does! It's Ryu! Even though they're not as important as they are in the manga, I'm trying o give everyone their little time under the spotlight, you know? **

**Haha, yeah. I remember that I liked Lyserg up to the point where he joined the X-Laws. **

**Lyserg just doesn't think properly. He's not very bright…. Joking! He's a smart kid, just really angry. :P**

**XD ahaha, that means we're **_**all**_** peepers. I feel like such a creeper now. But thank you!**

**Thunder of Friendship: That's great that you caught up! Ah, thanks! Well, I first heard the song and I really liked the idea of twins switching places like that. Hm, I just think that if Hao wasn't all evil he'd be an amazing older brother. It'd be kinda cute, you know? Ah. I liked Keiko, and it was a reviewer's idea to expand on Keiko and her son's relationship. I thought that that might be a good addition to the story, and she's not mentioned now, but Keiko will come up again sometime. Ah, really? Is that a miracle? I think I made everyone pity Lyserg, that's all, but everyone hates him now because he's going on them, so I don't know. :P I'm sorry if you lost sleep over this! XD but you're imagination is really good (not weird)! You could practically write up a whole other story from all that! :O And don't worry about taking long to reply. I have those moments too. Hm, maybe that's just because I like to end on cliff hangers, though some people might hate me for that XP well, personally, I don't think Lyserg would tell if he knew the consequences, but he doesn't. Oh, don't worry about romance. That'll come up every now and then. ;) I just want to keep you guys on your toes. Haha. Don't worry, you're not messing anything up. I like it when readers guess like that. It makes me think about what I can do with the story. And thanks for reviewing! **

**Krazynkuki: brief and to the point. I like it. Don't worry, I think you'll like this chapter a bit. ;)**

**SK-fan7: Aww, thanks! **

**Aha, it's not **_**that**_** good. Hm, I know what you're saying. It's actually kind of hard to get across who I'm talking about sometimes when I refer to the twins as who they are actually supposed to be. You know what I mean? **

**Aw, thanks! (I THINK THERE'S A SHORTAGE OF ASAKURA TWINCEST! That's why I'm bringing it back!)**

**Even though they're so minor? Thanks though. :')**

**Mikihisa didn't seem that bad in the manga. He just… seemed kind of detached from it all, like he didn't really care about his sons. Keiko's different. She's their mother. She **_**has**_** to care, though she makes only brief appearances in the manga. Wow, you really hate mikihisa though, don't you? XD A lot of readers seem to hate him! **

**Lyserg is really pitiful, but at the same time, he's turning into something of a jerk. I'm trying to get him like he was in the anime/manga, where he was all "I WANT REVENGE ON HAO!" you know? I actually liked Lyserg in the manga, until he joined the X-Laws anyway. :P Ahh, I do have some character deaths in mind, though, actually…**

**I think it's more angst than romance right now XD I don't know about the ending, it's all how you guys interpret it. Hmm, I'm not revealing anything yet though! **

**Awww, I love stories that go on, because then you can keep growing up with them, but if they don't end, you never find out what happens! IT's hard to choose, isn't it?**

**By the way, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Zaza98able: XD everyone wants me to hurt lyserg! **

**Yeah, I like being weird. It's more variety and plus, normal is… predictable. It just doesn't suit me. :P**

**ITS REALLY AWKWARD! Like they're judging you…..**

**Ehhh, that is mean! I hope you're okay though… that sounds like it hurt! **

**YUP! **

**I act it out anyway, and my friends give me weird looks and then I feel bad inside. XP**

**Aha, I wrote something today and thought it was done, but then it looked too short so I'm still writing it now. But it's good advice!**

**YAY! I saw your review for that one. Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**P.S. That's true. Haha, that would be so awesome, you know? Eh, you're imagination is not weird, it's AWESOME! But yeah, I know what you mean. **

**XD aha, I know. I actually force myself to wait because I know you want me to take my time…haha**

**XAngel FeatherX: really? I'm glad! That's what I was going for! **

**Well, Lyserg doesn't know any of them. He's only telling on them because he wants revenge he thinks that they'll just break up, he doesn't know that Yoh will die…. XD yeah, Ryu's so understanding! Haha, thanks for reviewing! :D **

**A/N: All reviewers and readers get a cookie, because I love you all for still reading this! Seriously, thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Someone To Talk To_."

_"Bye Nii-chan!" Yoh shouted at his brother from the doorway. Hao clambered down the stairs towards his younger twin. It was his first day of school. _

_"Bye Yoh," Hao smiled back at his brother. He hoped that Yoh would be okay today. Even though Yoh was the one leaving, he felt more nervous than Yoh… it was probably just him being over protective again… but he couldn't help but worry, it's what older brothers do after all. _

_"Make lots of friends, okay! If you run into any trouble, tell me and I'll take care of it!" Hao shouted after Yoh while he left. He watched as Yoh turned around several times to wave back at him, but when he walked out of sight, Hao frowned._

_"And… don't forget about your Nii-chan…"_

_

* * *

_

The days that followed were awkward.

Everyone could sense the new tension that was around Yoh and Lyserg, and though the cause was unknown to them, they dismissed it as a simple lover's spat. It was strange that no one actually got around to trying to help those two patch up…

Ryu and Hao were ecstatic. They couldn't believe their luck… that something had made the couple question their relationship. They felt guilty for it, but they were happy… well, Ryu was, anyway. Hao couldn't quite place it, but he couldn't help but think that he had something to do with the sudden rift between Yoh and Lyserg.

Yoh was going crazy. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was Lyserg suddenly avoiding him like this? Why was Lyserg shooting down all his advances when he had welcomed them before? The British boy had suddenly shut Yoh out, and it caused Yoh great distress. He had always had a fear of people disliking him… and this was his fears come true.

As much as he knew that he couldn't keep up the relationship with Lyserg, he didn't want the relationship to end _this _way. He wanted to be able to talk to Lyserg and still remain friends. The cold shoulder he was getting right now was not what he wanted, especially because he didn't know the reason behind it.

'_Could Lyserg have possibly… no… no… that's not… it couldn't_…'

But it had. And Yoh was simply in denial.

* * *

Lyserg had made up his mind about ratting the twins out. But he wasn't able to bring himself to do it.

Incest was against the law… did he really want to do this to Yoh? He loved him so much, but he didn't love him back. It was heartbreaking for him, and yet, he couldn't do harm to Yoh like he had to him.

And ignoring Yoh was painful too.

Lyserg found himself alone all of the sudden. The only friend he had been able to turn to recently had been Ryu. He would confide in Ryu and ask the older boy for advice, hoping to find a solution, something… a way to make it all right again. Just… anything except telling.

And as helpful as Ryu had been, he had not been able to give the answers that Lyserg had wanted to hear. It was then that Lyserg began to stray from his group of friends… when he found the club that called themselves the X-Laws.

* * *

Along with avoiding Yoh, everyone noticed that Lyserg had stopped coming to lunch with them. He had suddenly disappeared from their tight group of friends, and they missed him. What had happened to make Lyserg want to avoid Yoh like this?

It was obvious that Yoh had done something wrong. That was the only explanation for this situation.

And yet, Yoh didn't know what he had done… except… maybe… but he had already thought it impossible that Lyserg could have found out. He and Hao had always been very careful.

But as the days turned to weeks, and weeks to a month, Yoh slowly came to realize that it was the only explanation as to why Lyserg would leave him alone and so suddenly.

He had made a grave mistake.

* * *

The X-Laws were not bad people.

The only reason why they were not so popular was because they thought differently from the rest of the student body.

They had recently become a club at the school, and it was during a club fair day that Lyserg had found them.

"Join the Arts club! Join the Archery club! Join the literature club!"

It was noisy and Lyserg wandered around the school grounds, being pestered by others to join their respective clubs. It was then that he bumped into a man by accident.

"Ah- I'm sorry!" Lyserg stammered. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see where he was going. He looked up and saw Mr. Marco, one of the teachers that supervised the clubs.

"It's alright Lyserg," replied the teacher. Lyserg nodded and looked down again. He started on his way…

"Lyserg?"

"Yes Mr. Marco?" the boy asked, turning around. Marco raised a hand and adjusted his glasses.

"You look troubled, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Marco said, taking his glasses off to wipe them. "But if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can go to the X-Laws club. I'm their teacher advisor."

"X-Laws…?"

"It's a club where people just want to work hard in school and get along. I find that a lot of students come to find someone to talk to though. You should come if you ever need someone to talk to," Marco finished, replacing his glasses on his face. Lyserg thanks him and the two went their separate ways.

And then, less than a week later, Lyserg showed up to the club's weekly meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Updates this week are weird since I'm really busy. That's why you're getting early updates… if that makes any , I didn't like this chapter because I don't like the X-Laws. But i think I did a good job on showing how Lyserg found the X-Laws. They kind of prompt Lyserg into doing bad things... uh, yeah... I won't spoil anymore than that.  
**

**Anyway, please review!**


	18. Ultimatum

**Reviews: **

**Thunder of Friendship: Yeah, I feel bad for him too. Oh, well, you'll see soon enough. Well, he hasn't told on Yoh YET. But you know, a lot of stuff's gonna happen…

* * *

**

**AnimexXxGoddess: I know. I just thought it'd be funny to have Hao compare himself to Ryu. **

**Really? Good guess then! :D **

**True. That might happen. I'd like to see Lyserg's shocked face if that happens. Hmm, good point. I don't know where this is going either… ah, that's bad of me to say. XP

* * *

**

**AnimexXxGoddess: Yup! Well, not that smart. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

**Zaza98able: Well, guess so. :P haha, I didn't like the X-Laws very much either. Honestly, I liked Lyserg until he joined the X-Laws! Well, we'll see….hm, well; maybe it's too soon for you to say that.**

**Someone really doesn't like the X-Laws! **

**Lol, "beyond repair"? That made me laugh.**

**I get what you mean! When they give you that look that tells you that they know you're lying and then you feel all bad and guilty, right? Haha, and how exactly will you bring me some? (though, I'd love to try some).**

**Aww, well, be more careful! I know some people who are so clumsy, it's almost a disability. **

**I know! They just act like I'm a complete weirdo and that they don't know me! And, yes, it's awesome! I mean, who cares? My friends know they love me, deep down…. Um, I hope so anyway. XD**

**:D **

**P.S. yup! It's cause it makes no sense! Haha, you make me sound like i'm so young… but life is getting rather annoying, it's stopping me from doing a whole lot of things, like writing, that I like to do. Aww, well, next time? And SAVE ME A COOKIE PLEASE. **

**

* * *

**

**Sk-fan7: really? Thank you! Ahhh, such flattery…..**

**You sound so excited. I hope I don't disappoint! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Everyone, I'm so sorry that this took so long (it felt long to me anyway), I was so busy at school that I couldn't even get on the computer and now I'm sick. XP The worst part is that I think I'm about to hit a writer's block (again). I don't know, it's just that I haven't felt like writing as much as I normally do, you know? But don't worry, I promise that I will not leave this story unfinished! **

**Also, I don't like the next few chapters that I'm going to post… I actually don't think I like any of the chapters from here to the end, because I know that they can be written so much better than what I can do. See, I'm horrible at writing stuff like this (which makes me wonder why I came up with this story in the first place), but I hope you'll bear with me till the end. **

**Warning: Language (swearing), a little character bashing. And OOCness on Lyserg's part, although, arguably not, since I think he would get REALLY mad if he the chance to (at Hao).**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: "_Ultimatum_."

_"Yoh! Are you okay?_"

_"Y-yeah… _hic_… I-i-I'm fi-fine…"_

_Hao ran over to the door way, pushing past maids and servants to get to his brother. Hao had been waiting all day for Yoh to get home from school so that they could play. He eagerly finished up all his homework given to him but his tutor so that he would have time to play with Yoh when he got back, but when Yoh _did_arrive home, he was shocked._

_Why… why was his little brother… bruised and bloodied? _

_Hao pulled his brother into a hug and gentle rubbed Yoh's back. It was then that Yoh started to cry. He couldn't' hold his tears any longer. _

_The maids and servants watched the scene of brotherly love, touched. It was just so adorable that two brothers would care about each other so much. But by the time Yoh's cries had died down to a quiet sob, everyone had gone back to their jobs, cooking and cleaning, leaving the twins to sit there by the door. _

_"Are you feeling better now?"_

_"ye-ye-yeah… t-th-thank you N-n-nii-chan…"_

_Yoh pushed himself from hao's chest. No matter how comfortable he had been, being hugged by his brother, he knew that he shouldn't' be such a cry baby… after all, that's what the kids at school had told him too._

_"What happened Yoh? Why are you hurt?"_

_Yoh looked up at Hao with tears still in his eyes. Thinking about it, he felt like crying again._

_"th-they… they called me a freak… and strange… an.. And they told me I was a cry baby…" Yoh started to say. Oh, there was so much that the kids at school had done, and Yoh didn't even understand why the kids had done those things. What had Yoh done wrong? _

_Hao felt a flash of anger pass through him, but he suppressed it. Right now, he needed to comfort his brother. He would take care f his anger at another time. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head… his brother had been so excited to go to school, but then the other kids shot down Yoh's hopes like it was nothing at all. How _dare_ they._

_"You're not a freak Yoh, you're not strange, you're not a cry baby… you're my Otouto."_

_"b-but the kids at school, they… they-"_

_"Never mind them. They're wrong Yoh. Don't let what they say effect you."_

_Hao smiled at Yoh and pulled him in for another hug, once again rubbing his back gently. Yoh couldn't help it, he felt like crying again. So what if he was a cry baby? He had been hurt badly for doing nothing at all, even at such a young age, he understood that, but he still felt like he had somehow wronged those kids back at school. _

_But now, in Hao's embrace, he felt a lot better, and if he couldn't cry at school, at least, he could cry here and let his brother comfort him._

_"Shh… it's alright Yoh, it's alright… I'll do something about it, okay?"_

_

* * *

_

It was a month later when Lyserg finally started to talk to Yoh again. But it wasn't pleasant.

Everyone was relieved that Lyserg had returned to their group of friends, but something was different. Lyserg wasn't as… quiet as he use to be, and there was another thing… he kept making jabs at Yoh.

As happy as they were to have Lyserg hanging out with them again, they couldn't understand what had made Lyserg suddenly hate Yoh so much. At first, they ignored it, thinking that Lyserg was just teasing Yoh, but then the insults got worse. At one point, Horo and Rn both told Lyserg that "What he said to Yoh wasn't very nice," but Lyserg ignored it.

It was when Ryu started telling Lyserg to stop that he had had enough. Since Ryu was, after all, the only one of them that had listened to Lyserg's problems before he had gone o the X-Laws. Lyserg felt truly betrayed now.

"Are you seriously going to side with _him_ on this?" Lyserg nearly screamed at his old friends. Yes, "old friends" because he no longer trusted them.

"On what? Lyserg, you stop hanging out with us for a month, and you come back only to make fun of Yoh! What's your problem?" Ren shouted angrily back. Lyserg gritted his teeth and shot Ren a dirty look before glaring at Yoh.

Yoh just sat there, looking hurt and… and scared.

"What's _my_ problem? You guys don't even know the half of it! Don't butt into things that don't concern you."

"You're making fun of our friend, Lyserg. I think that counts as something that concerns us," Horo shot back. He didn't care how close he and Lyserg use to be or what good friends he use to be with everyone else. There was no excuse for the way he was acting, even if Yoh had done something wrong - after all, Yoh couldn't have possibly done anything _that_ bad, right?

The argument continued on while Manta and Yoh stayed quiet. The two didn't know what to say or do that could calm the situation. When Ryu entered the classroom (he was visiting from his class since it was break) he saw the fight going on and immediately hurried to get Hao. '_He'd know what to do_.'

"I bet you guys don't even know what Yoh's done! He's a fucking whore!" Lyserg spat before glaring at Yoh. Yoh flinched, but kept the eye contact. He pleaded with his eyes. '_Please, can't we just talk about this?_'

Ryu returned to the scene at that moment with a worried Hao following after him. It was when thse two entered the classroom that Lyserg caught sight of Hao and lost it.

"Screw you all," Lyserg angrily shouted before storming out of the classroom and pushing past Hao. He pushed hard enough that Hao stumbled back and Ryu had to steady him or else he would fall.

Lyserg's outburst shocked everyone, and when he left, a deathly silence fell on everyone else. The mood was tense and no one knew how to lighten it up. Ryu and Hao just stoof at the doorway, wondering what to do. Ryu wanted to hurry after Lyserg and calm the boy while Hao wanted to rush to Yoh's side and make sure his twin was alright.

But before any of that could happen, Yoh stood up and quietly made his way out of the classroom, not really following after Lyserg, but he needed to leave the tension that hung in the air. He didn't like having all those eyes on him at one time, and most of all, he felt like he was going to cry. But he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

As much as Hao wanted to, he didn't stop Yoh from leaving, even if class was going to start again soon. He just watched as Yoh walked past him, not evening noticing that he was there (Yoh was that upset), before Ryu dragged him back to their class, leaving everyone else to lighten the mood themselves.

* * *

Lyserg wandered around, trying to blow off some steam. He thought to go to the X-Laws' club room, but before he got there, he saw Yoh wandering around by himself. As mad as he was at the other boy, Lyserg felt that he could give Yoh one last chance. If he didn't take it though, then Lyserg wouldn't be responsible for whatever would happen next.

Lyserg approached Yoh and started up a conversation. He could clearly see how hurt Yoh was, but he ignored it. Feeling sympathy for Yoh was not what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do was make Yoh come back to him.

So Lyserg gave Yoh an ultimatum.

"Choose," Lyserg said. His tone was not warm or caring. It was cold and disconnected. Yoh didn't know how to respond. It was like Lyserg had changed during the month that he was not with him and their friends.

"It's me, or him," Lyserg continued.

And Yoh couldn't bring himself to speak. His throat was dry, his hands were shaking… he felt no strength. He went pale.

"I saw you with Hao that time. I know why you went to his house. "

'_No Lyserg… don't…_'

"So you have to choose. It's between me, or Hao."

"I-I can't… you can't… make me… I… I can't choose… between…"

Lyserg took a step towards Yoh. He was hoping that Yoh would say that he would leave Hao, but it seemed that it was impossible. Yoh was just wishing the Lyserg didn't make him choose like this. How could he choose between a boy he loved and his brother?

'_You never loved him. Don't lie to yourself. You've always loved Hao. That's why you switched, that's why you became him._'

"You have to Yoh. You can't have both. I won't let you."

'_You're just scared of being hated by someone. You can't stand the thought that someone dislikes you._'

Yoh could feel the tears threatening to fall. He bit his lip, holding it back. He can't cry….

"I can't choose," Yoh said. It was a whisper, the words soft and pain-filled. '_Why are you making me choose like this?_'

"Then you can't have either of us."

Lyserg's words shocked Yoh. He looked up at the boy who used to be so sweet and gentle. He was cold and detached now.

"Wh-what do you m-mean…?"

"I can tell on you Yoh. If you're not willing to choose, I'll tell your father."

'_No… No!_'

Yoh's head screamed at him the dangers that could arise. If Lysergs told… his father… if… he knew… then it was all over. Not just his relationship with Hao or Lyserg, but his life. He stared fearfully back at Lyserg. The green-haired boy didn't know what the consequences were. But Lyserg only saw that he had Yoh cornered.

If Yoh didn't choose, he could die.

If Yoh didn't' choose what Lyserg wanted him to, he could still die.

He was cornered. And he was scared. What had made Lyserg resort to blackmail like this? What happened to the boy that he loved? If… if this was what Lyserg really was, then Yoh wasn't sure he loved him.

"I…"

He waited for the reply…. For Yoh's answer.

"I don't love you… not anymore…"

It was the wrong choice, or at least, it was in Lyserg's mind. The boy glared at Yoh and turned on his heels.

"Wrong choice Yoh. Wrong choice," and he was gone.

Yoh collapsed and cried. He had been given this ultimatum and he had made the "wrong choice."

It was all over now.

* * *

**A/N: So, WHO ELSE HATES LYSERG? **

**Ahh, I hope you all enjoyed that... somewhat. Anyway, please review! It's when you guys review that it makes me want to write more and thus, update faster!  
**


	19. A Dead Man Tells No Tales

**IMPORTANT! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't reply to each of you like I normally did, but I'm also happy to see some new readers. **

**Now, here's the "bad" news:**

**I'm thinking of stopping this story where it is right now and doing a rewrite. **

**Okay, here's why: **

**I think that my writing is a lot better than what you guys have had to bear with. In all honesty, if I didn't write at the speed I did for this, it could a lot better, but at the time, I had a bunch of ideas in my head and I wanted to get it all down on paper (computer) before I forgot it all. **

**I just got really excited… and I think that if I was to rewrite this, then it'd flow a lot better, the beginning wouldn't be as slow… and yeah. Overall, I think it'd just be better. **

**There are some chapters that I was relatively happy with, so I might keep those. I'm not sure, this is just an idea right now. And also, a heads up: I might not be updating this story as often. Since I'm thinking about a rewrite, it'll be too much work to rewrite and update my other story as well. So this one is on a hiatus. I'm sorry to do something like that at such a time and after eighteen chapters, but even if I'm not updating, I assure you that I'm still writing. I just want to be happy with it before I post it this time. **

**In short, this story is on hiatus, the other one isn't, and there's a possible rewrite coming up. **

**

* * *

**

**Warnings: Language…**

**

* * *

**

Servant of Evil: _"A Dead Man Tells No Tales."_

Hao scowled at his father who had recently returned from Germany. His return meant that he could not be with Yoh, and that bothered him. A lot.

"Go to your room," was the first thing that Mikihisa said to Hao when they returned home… actually, since Mikihisa had returned to America. Father and son had not spoken a word to each other since he landed, or on the way back in the car.

They obviously had a bad relationship with one another.

Hao grumbled to himself but did as his father had told him. He slammed his door shut and flopped onto his bed, where is yelled curses into the pillow he shoved into his face. Hopefully, his father didn't hear him…. Or actually, Hao wished that Mikihisa heard him.

He wanted his father to know how much he loathed him.

Not that it would matter to Mikihisa. He didn't particularly care about his son, as long as he became the next head of the family and company, then he didn't need to worry.

It had been hours since Hao moved from his spot. All he could think of was how much he wanted his father to leave on another business trip and how much he wanted t see Yoh.

At least he was able to text Yoh.

But… it seemed that today was not Hao's day at all.

Even from just simple texts, he could tell that there was something wrong. When he finally got his brother to say it out loud (or text it to him, whichever), he regretted it.

Hao started blankly at his cell phone, staring at the words on the screen.

**Lyserg made me choose. Chose wrong. **

**He threatened to tell Dad.**

The words… they didn't mean what he thought they meant, right? They couldn't… Lyserg couldn't have found out… it… it was impossible.

And Hao thought _he_ was jealous.

When he regained his senses, he texted back.

**What do u mean?**

A reply came shortly after.

**He knows about us. **

**threatened to tell dad about us.**

Hao's eyes widened. On one hand, he could probably blush like a school girl in love right now, knowing that Yoh had chosen him over Lyserg, on the other hand, now was not the time.

**Mikihisa?**

**yeah**

_'FUCK._'

Hao couldn't even think straight now. It seemed impossible with the amount of thoughts in his head:

'_What are we going to do?'_

_'Does Mikihisa already know yet?_

_'Poor Yoh…'_

_'What the fuck is that jerk Lyserg thinking?'_

_'Does he know the consequences?'_

_'What's Yoh going to do?'_

_'He's not safe anymore.'_

_'what will happen to me this time?'_

_'How will Mikihisa react?'_

_'What would the _real_ Hao do?'_

How could he prevent it?

It seemed that, from Yoh's account at least, Lyserg was dead set on ratting the twins out; and Lyserg didn't even know of the repercussions. If he knew that Yoh was being hunted down by his family, would Lyserg threaten to tell? Likely not. But it wasn't an option. Lyserg couldn't know about… the "family problems," and besides, even if he knew, there was still a chance he would still tell.

'_A dead man tells no tales._'

_No._ Hao had _NOT _ just thought that.

'_Lyserg is DEAD set on ratting the twins out_.'

_No. No, no, no, no!_

'_Even if he knew, there was still a chance he would tell… but a dead man…_'

Hao shook his head. Since when had he become so… so…

'..._tells no tales_.'

So murderous?

When his brother was being threatened.

The thoughts enraged him. He felt an anger well up in him, similar to the anger that had filled his brother eight years ago when their parents forced their separation. This time, they were being forced to separate again, but Hao wouldn't let that happen. Not when the _real_ Hao had given up his life - his identity - to protect him. No, he, as _Hao_, had to sacrifice something himself.

He was going to make Lyserg a dead man.

* * *

**A/N: I just can't see Hao texting (even if it's in an alternate universe). It's probably because he was so against technology, so I found this chapter a little.**

**Well, please review, even if I don't update this for a little while. I want to know what you guys think…**


	20. I apologize

Like my other ongoing Shaman King story, I will not be finishing this one.

I apologize for doing this as I myself highly dislike it when authors do not finish their stories to the end, but it seems that I have run out of things to write.

If I ever write anything more, I will post it, but until then, there will likely be nothing.

Thank you for those who reviewed and took the time to read, and sorry again for not finishing this story.


End file.
